Twisted wishes
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Dis Lexics 'Thats so wrong' inspiried reply. The war is over, live has been lived, love found and families raised. Now Harry finds himself going to the next great adventure only to find himself back as a child but something is wrong, entirely wrong. His family is alive and he is... A neglected twin in favor of a bratty younger brother claimed the boy-who-lived? M-rate for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok so I got my other HP stories next chapters mostly written but seeing the challenge posted to DZ2s forum where he lets his readers post their ideas for like minded readers to do, or the off-chance DZ might do it him/herself, I saw this one really open ended challenged posted by Dis Lexic that kinda fit with a half written one-shot I started a long while back. The idea behind the challenge and the one-shot that I had written so long ago was that canon timeline happened as it in the books, well for the nost part since I had written this as sligbtly AU tinged after the battle for hogwarts, and after the fall of Voldemort Harry lived a peaceful life with the love of his life and lived to a ripe ancient age where he saw the magical world usber in a new age of peace because of all the sacrifices made to end Voldemort & the Death Eaters reign of terror. But there was always one thing thing that he wished ever since he was a kid he never had despite being able to give it to his own children, knowing the love of his parents growing up. The universe has deemed to give Harry upon his death just that but there was always one saying Harry had never paid heed to and it'll come back to bite him in the ass: BE CAREFUL AND SPECIFIC ABOUT WHAT YOU WISH FOR!

Wrong boy-who-lived, Twin! Harry, alive James and Lily though they aren' the perfectly doting parents(harrys twin is heralded the vaniquisher of voldemort by Dumb-as-a-door so he gets more attention), Pervell! Harry(eventually takes the Lordship as permanent separation from the Potters as a whole by completely and willing disavowing himself from the House of Potter)

* * *

Pain. It was the first sensation to lance through Harrys body as his body stiffened involuntarily. The last thing he remembered was laying down to bed beside Luna, his wife of more than fifty yesrs and mother to their many children, and... Flashes of the train station that he saw only once when he was younger and he had died the first time during his confrontation with the bastard who was the center of his lifes suffering. Was he finally dead again?

"Its been some time pup."

Harrys head snapped to the side as his eyes went wide. He knew that voice anywhere despite the sheer amount of time since he had seen the voices owner die at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange. "Si..Sirius?" he asked, surprised at how youthful his voice sounded though his surprise centered on just who was gathered in front of his of his gaze. Sirius, his mom and dad, all the friends he had lost during the war with Voldemort & to the cold embrace of death in its aftershocks- they were all there as he remembered them best and most fondly. "Am I dead?" he asked feeling the pain fade at last and looked down at himself. Instead of the wizened old sorcerer who helped to usher in a new era of peace and harmony in the calm after Voldemorts fall he saw that his form was that of him in his prime, his hair as untamed and messy as it always had been with a slight tan to his athletically trim and battle scarred form.

"Indeed my boy you are but.."

Emerald eyes hardened to almost onyx gems as Harry glared at the ancient form of Albus Dumbledore like he had seen the last time he was face to face with the former headmaster. Before the man could say more a hand was raised in a gripping like motion. A satiafied dark smile came to his lips as he saw the visage of the Dumbledores spirit struggle to breathe. "You have no right to be here bastard. For seventeen years of my life you played god with **MY** life. Lied to my face about everything all for your farce of the so called ' _Greater Good_ '. You are not ruining my reunion with my family and friends now that I died in peace long free from war and conflict that you put on tbe shoulders of a child to end. Begone and suffer in hell for all the lives you let be snuffed out because of your inactions and machinations." The symbol of the Deathly Hallows glowed against the back of his hand as Dumbledores form faded away in black flames, silent screams ripping out of the mans throat as the last shred of him disappeared.

Sirius, James and Lilys eyes widened at the callousness that Harry used to rid of Dumbledore like he was a gnat to squish under thumb. As much as the man before them was the hero who ended the threat of Voldemort for the entirety of magical Britain, the driving heart of the movement that brought in a new era of peace to the magical world and held dearly to all assembled in one form or another they had to admit there was something none of them could deny- first and foremost before Harry was anything dear to the people he was a comannder & a war hero. Harry was a man hardened and tempered in blood he shed in the defense of the people he cared about and those he had loved; he was a man capable of great violence and righteous fury as much as he was capable of great compassion and kindness.

Cedric, as young as he was the day he had died during the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, was the first to speak after clearing his throat. "You look like hell Harry" he said with a sort of wry smile offering out a hand to the man across from him.

Harry returned a thin lipped smile finding the humor in Cedrics words as he took the other mans hand is own. "War and a career in the service of your country will do that Ced." His eyes swept over the others assembled and he felt a sense of nostalgia crash over him in waves. Flashes of memories, good times and when the loss of seeing them fall before his eyes, played behind his momentarily unfocused gaze. They were all there, his greatest triumphs that stood at his side fighting til the end in the face of evil & darkness but also his greatest failures in that their deaths & their blood forever stained his hands no matter the decades of redemption he sought in trying to keep fighting the good fight for all the right reasons. Brothers and sisters in arms, chersished friends who fought and died for the cause he spearheaded to do the right thing, locked arm -in-arm like it was only yesterday the battle for Hogwarts was underway and they were fighting under his banner & leadership once more awaiting his words and guidance. "Brothers, sisters, dearest of friends.. Theres only one thing I can say to all of you." His gaze refocused as his grip loosened on Cedrics hand.

"Don't even think of saying what we all know you're thinking Potter." From the crowd of faces Daphne Longbottom nee Greengrass, every bit as beautiful as she was before she was lost to eternity, emerged clad in the same armored robes as her friends and allies behind her. "There is no forgiveness to seek because we chose to fight under the banner of what was right. We chose to fight with our brothers and sisters, with those we love" she raised both arms on either side of herself as if to motion the ones behind her "and you Harry. Our friend, our leader, our brother in heart. Don't you dare ask our forgiveness for our deaths, we'd do it all again in a heartbeat because thanks to your drive for what was right and just we made the world a better place for our children and their children."

One by one arms were unlinked as they all took a single solitary step to be in line with Daphne and in unison crossed their right arms across their chests and placed a closed fist over their hearts as they fell to bended knee. "There are no Angels in the Light" Nevile began as the magic around them glimmered into existence and pooled together forming the ghostly image of a blindfolded angel with the left wing being colored white while the other was pure black like the leathery hide of a thestral.

"There are no Demons in the Dark." More magic pooled together forming a demonic looking warrior with a skeletal tail and horns on its head opposite of the angel.

"There is only we Nephilim who seek Divine Retribution to bring the guilty to justice and protect the innocent" Harry finished as the two beings blades crossed issuing 'sparks' from the point of contact.

James and Lily shared a troubled silent look. Knowing Harry, and by extension his friends whom he called brothers and sister, was the spearhead of a paramilitary unit that was responsible fore taking out the worst threats to Britain & he had their both their loyalty and respect as a leader and surrogate sibling by virtue all they had been through was a big pill to swallow all at once. "Not to interrupt this lovely reunion I'm sure you have long been waiting for my son but no hugs for your mom or dad?" Lily asked. "No happy to see you again?"

Harry turned his head and gave a sort of tired grin looking at his parents. They appeared the same as when he saw them last, his father having that kind of aristocratic air about him while his posture and laid back choice of clothes spoke of the man who was more at home in the company of friends than he was in his duties to the families politcs. His mother was just as beautiful; her hair pulled back into a ponytail leaving pale flesh exposed to the light from the 'sun' shining down on them and her eyes, the same eyes he himself possessed, glimmered with want of something. "Sorry, its been too long since I saw my brothers and sisters. All together like this anyway" he said making a gesture for them all to stand. His mother was the first to embrace him tightly, something he returned wholeheartedly as she buried her face in his chest. "You'll have to forgive that your grandchildren are going to be a long wait. My eldest just turned forty nine not too long ago and she doesn't look a day over twenty something to early thirties at most."

James chuckled quietly at that and clapped Harry on the shoulder. Their son was a man now but even now he saw pieces of the boy that he and Lily sacrificed their lives to protect. He might be battle hardened and his hands stained with the blood of the wicked in defense of those who could not fully defend themselves but that heart of gold he had seen in their son as an infant was still there. Their sons protective loyalties was still there as evidenced by the number of young men and women looking so fondly upon Harry. "Its alright son. We're proud of you. If we had known what Albus was going to do to you we would have never of trusted him. All the same" his eyes travelled to the others who paired off but remained a whole crowd, probably married couples or those who were romantically involved he though "you thrived and found friends. Found a new family to fight for and with." He turned fully to the mass of armored robe clad witches and wizards. "On behalf of myself and my wife you all have our sincerest gratitude for looking out for our son."

"Thats what we Potters do. We protect our own" Daphne said as she nestled into Nevilles side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Honor thy blood and find solace in the pack." Nymphadora Tonks' hair cycled rapidly as she wrapped an arm around her man and toyed with Remus' unruly hair. "Harry put his faith in us and in kind we returned it to him."

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something." Freeing himself from his mother Harry made his way over to Remus and gave him a swift hard closed fist punch down on top of the werewolves head sending him face first to the floor. "The next time you ever do something that stupid again Remus I am so telling Nym that thing you know she will punish you to hell and back for. As much as I liked being the father figure for Teddy and telling him all about you both it _should_ have been you both to raise your son" he said chastising the downed man. Even as he said all that a hand up was offered to Remus.

Nymphadora quirked an eyebrow at the scene of her cousin berating her man like a puppy that chewed up the furniture while its master was outside. "What did he do Harry?" she asked tapping her foot with her hands resting on her hips. If Remus did something stupid again she would have to sit him down for another lecture on beig careful, ironic since they died _not being careful_.

"Nothing of real consequence love honestly" Remus said making a placating gesture with his hands. The last thing he needed was Nymphadora jumping down hks throat about that particular incident.

"Brother, not that I don't find you torturing him like this entertain" Daphne said with a drawl that was tinged with amusement "but our train is waiting for us" she said pointing to a silver and black version of the Hogwarts Express. It was a little ironic that the platform was Kings Cross Station, the same platform they had all used to go to Hogwarts, and that the train to ferry them on to the next great adventure was a version of the Hogwarts Express done in Nephilim colors & bearing the same crest emblazoned into the metal that was on their robes.

"I suppose it is." Hary watched them all board before him feeling a sense of deja vu seeing the filled train with all their faces. "I guess this is it then." His hand grasped the outside pole as the whistle blew.

"You're not going to wait for your wife or kids?"

Harry turned his head head and caught the gaze of his father. "No. Luna and I both had long discussions ages ago about neither of us waiting for the other if we should be the first to die, truly and really die that is, between us. Love has a way of bring those who are ensnared in its grasp back to each other in the end." A sort of whimsical tug pulled at his lips thinking of the blonde who was the center of his whole world besides theor children. "My wife and children will find me, I know that for certain dad." He entered the train completely and the moment his feet were solidly in the platform was gone in a flash, the train speeding away into a white light. "Let the next great adventure begin" he muttered to himself.

* * *

For the second time a stinging sensation of pain erupted through Harrys nerves. Gods above, what was with coming to in pain? His gaze turned around his surrounding finding himself in a rather large music room. It took him a moment to shake the stinging sensation free before a frown marred his lips. His surroundings were unfamiliar to him as was the sour faced old crone looking at him like he had told her she was ugly.

"Young master Potter, if this is truly a discipline you wish to learn without the aid of magic you must concentrate and listen to me" she said withdrawing the ruler. "Now, play the scales again."

Harry was lost as his body seemed to react on its own and his fingers began to dance across the keys of the Steinway piano. His mind reeled as he was hit with a set of memories that clashed with the ones of his life before. _'Son of a bitch!_ ' he cursed entirely. Magic or Karma truly was a bitch. The next great adventure it seemed was a fulfillment of his childhood wish but it was twisted and warped beyond recognition. He was now just turned eight, his parents were alive but he now had a two minute younger twin who was pronounced the boy-who-lived & had the iconic scar. Harry James Potter had a chance at a do over in life with his family but at a cost; he was the forgotten and neglected child pushed off to nannies and tutors while his parents fat heads fed the ego of his brother who was already a ponce bigger than Malfoy was at his most egotistical point.

"Apologies Mrs. Graybeard, a stray thought crossed my mind. A rather... Grimm thought" Harry replied in a dull flat tone, the action as automatic as his body being able to seemingly play the basic scales of the piano without thought while his eyes tracked the sight of Sirius playing with a boy who looked exactly like him except he had a noticeable tan while Harry himself was pale and sans scar.

The older woman sighed and made a motion with her hands for him to stop. "As much as the master and mistress are brilliant young master, your family is flawed and as human as everyone else is" she said as her lips pursed into a grimace. The young master had always been a grimly seirous child, the last time either she or any other of his tutors saw a ghost of any expression that wasn't grimly serious had been last week on his and his brothers birthday when the master mistress and his twin had left young master Harry alone in the manor forgetting he was there and they went out to celebrate at Jasons favorite restaurant leaving a resignedzannoyed Harry to fend for himself that night, unlike his twin who seemed to be dumb enough to not understand there was a time and place for fun but in the moments he had blanked out completely she could tell something was different about him, something wrong. His usually dull gaze had hardened beyond dangerously sharp, his muscles had tensed ever so slightly like a jumpy war veteran and the way his posture shifted belied something that young master Harry was not saying.

"Flawed is putting it mildly." His words were still dull and flat but there an edge to them as Sirius tackled his twin in his grim form making the boy laugh as the duo tumbled into a pile of fall leaves sending the scattering. A violent wave of his hand nearly tore the thick curtain off the rod as it barred sight of the ouside world from his dull gaze. "Shall we continue then Mrs. Graybeard?" He would need to integrate the memories of this version of himself with his occlumency at the earliest point possible and figure out what the blood hell was going on with this universe. Until then he sat as a backseat passenger to an alternate version of himself, a borderline emotioness child version of himself, sat sequestered away from almost all human contact channeling the unresolved feelings into music that escape the piano he was seated at.

* * *

"Emotional range of a tea spoon... He,I... This version of me has the emotional range of a melted plastic tea spoon." As Harry looked to the ceiling of his bed, a million times more luxurious than anything he ever had in his previous life, his mind could only come up with that one comparison for his current selfs state of being. Integrating eight years of memories into an isolated corner of his mind and reviewing them had been a lot easier than he thought since sadly there was a constant recurring theme. Emotional neglect and a systematic lack of parental influence turned this version of himself into a cold detached arse with the emotional range of a tea spoon. His twin Jason made Draco Malfoy at his highest point of being so full of himself look like a breath of fresh air to a drowning man. His mother, while a genius Potions Mistress and renowned as the most fair yet strict Potions Professor that Hogwarts had seen since Horrace Slughorn, was a pushover when it came to his twin and his demands while his father was the respected veteran Chief Auror for the British Ministry & treated his youngest son like a friend more than his child. This combination of facts made the insufferable fat head that Jason already had ten times more annoying to deal with.

He turned on his side glaring into the darkness of the room, slivers of moonlight streaming in from the sole window. 'Its times like this I wish I listened to Hermoine about those stupid proverbs or whatever they were she spouted off so often about' he thought. "Be careful what you wish for indeed." A bitter laugh escaped his lips as his eyes closed. "I go on to the next great adventure which turns into some farce of a genie wish I used to make as a child in that fucking cupboard under the stairs." His eyes closed after catching slits in the wall from reflected moonlight. When he first entered the room, his bedroom, he had been shocked by how spartan it was. A bed, curtains, some books on a bookshelf, a desk and a closet was all that was in the room. He had almost thought his child self had walked into the wrong room until a bland voice, generated by an all too familiar identification ward, bade him welcome. There were no pictures of their family, no pictures of friends, not even a hint of color to suggest that the bedroom belonged to him and wasn't just a guest room. "Come on Harry, think. There has to be a reason for the current state of affairs. All the stories of them you heard from your last life paint them completely different than this. There has to be an explanation" he muttered to himself.

At breakfast the next morning Harry let his body continue on autopilot while he observed his family from behind dull green eyes. Jason was talking a mile a minute about something quidditch related that happened the previous night, he reasoned their must have been a match narrated over the radio, while his mother listened with half an ear as she worked on grading some papers she had off to the side of her plate. James had his attention focused solely on Jason adding in bits and pieces tonthe narration his twin seemed to either forget or seemed not to think important.

"What do you have planned for the day Harry?"

Harry didn't respond as he sipped at his tea, the only thing he had asked for from the house elf who brought them all breakfast earlier, before leveling a look at the elder Potter male. "Tutoring all day. As usual" he said stiffly as he set the mug down on the table. "Some of us have our priorities in order and realize that life isn't all about fun and games or enjoying yourself." His gaze shifted to Jason as he said this, his tone scathing and ice cold before he shoved his chair back from the table. "Ms. Mulroy is due soon so unless someone dies do not interrupt us." He stalked away ignoring the sharp words that demanded he come back that instant. "Whats wrong James? Disappointed your eldest son doesn't listen to you or your wife like that obedient little puppy you called your youngest? Too bad. If you two acted like equal parents or like you gave a damn about me all the time and not just when I defy what you expect I should do like a dutiful naive child I might respect you both. As it stands, Jason and I would have been better off separated at birth. Better yet, if I was still born. You would have your little perfect prince and I wouldn't be the blight you two treat me as. After all" his head turned with complete apathy filling his gaze "what kind of parent forgets their sons share the same birthday? What parents give the world to one child and treat the other like lepper that you shepard off to nannies and tutors so you don't have to look at me but mandatory meals? Answer me that." His head turned back as he left the dining room, the room pin drop silent.

Jason looked between his parents and elder brother with a look of confusion on his face. What did his older brother mean by all that? What in the name of Merlin was a lepper? Why did his elder brother have to treat their parents like utter dragon shite all the time? Sure they spent more time with him but Professor Dumbledore had told them many times over that as the savior of the magical world he needed to learn to control his magic from before Harry did. "Mum, dad whats his deal?" he asked with a scowl marring his lips. This wasn't the first time his brother had taken them down a far peg with his words but this time it felt different for some reason.

"Your brother chooses not to understand why the Headmaster has made such a big about you Jason" Lily said looking up from the current paper on top of her stack. Her gaze caught her husbands and a flicker of her eyes drew a grim from his lips. "Your brother will understand in time that the Headmaster knows what is best. Now finish your breakfast up Jason and scoot off with your dad to your control lesson."


	2. Chapter 2 (IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM)

By the time Harrys nineth birthday came around he had had enough of trying to get his parents to recognize they had a second son, an older son but that was inconsequential thought in the aftermath, and wrote off the entirety of his family. Jasons fat head only grew with every passing week that he continued to get personal private lessons with their father on basic magic and ways to control it while their mother began his instructions on potion brewing when she wasn't busy. Sirius tried once, a token effort he callously thought with a cold sneer as his fingers raced acros the keys of the piano, but for all his 'effort' it got him cursed out by Harry himself verbally and sent flying into the opposite wall courtest of a violent throw of his hand and magic. Needless to say he found his old friends silence and singular aloneness being his only company, that suited him just fine.

"Young master Potter has a guesty."

Harrys fingers slammed on the keys sharply as he looked up hearing the house elf announcement. "I'm not taking visitors. Unless they are a tutor they can schedule an appointment between three weeks after I die and the end of the universe. Am I understod?" he asked with a tone that could melt straight through obsidian.

"Tilsy knows but Missy Moonbeams said that you would.."

Harry was on his feet in a moment and yanked the house elf off the ground by the suit jacket it wore. "What is her name and don't be coy about using cutesy little sound alike names. You house elves are far smarter than wizards and witches credit you for so you cater to their dim intelligence by acting like you are far more stupid than you actual intelligence stands to be" he said. "Tell me her name and it had better be who I think it is."

"Now now Harry.." a rather breezy tone floated through the air as the first hints of pale flesh, a hand and part of a forearm, entered the room "I'm aware that this reality is diametrically askew of what we lived through but that is no excuse to threaten a house elf doing its job." Like a refreshing summer breeze the rest of the form attached to the hand and arm appeared in the doorway. Eyes like silver reflected off the surface of a lake, blonde hair like fine golden threat and an aura of being aloof & unapproachable but at the same time warm and welcoming.

Harrys grip went slack dropping the elf onto their feet. None of his family was home, not a big shock, leaving him alone to his devices. "Luna love? I'm not seeing things am I?" he asked rubbing his eyes with with the heels of his hands. For the last three months of near complete solitude, the presence of daily tutors and the elves to deliver his meals if he couldn't be arsed to trek down to the kitchen to eat since he refused to eat family dinner with James Lily or Jason after he was forgotten about on his birthday yet again being the only real company he had, the man trapped in his child self body was beginning to go a little stir crazy. "This isn't a dream right? Its a really cruel one if it is."

Luna smiled slightly at Harry and a motion of her hand had Tilsy at her side in a flash. Producing a strand of licquorice from her dress pocket and offering it to the nervous elf she patted creature on the head lightly. "I'll sort out your young master but you nor any of the other elves in the house can let the Lord or Lady know I was ever here, understand?" she said with a kind tone. When the elf rushed off nodding her head the blonde closed the door behind her leaving just the two of them alone. "Its not a dream Harry, I'm really here." She opened her arms just barely before she felt her feet leave the floor and Harrys face was in her hair as he held her close. "I would have come sooner but Jane had her first daughter while I lived out the last year sick with dragon pox. You would have loved to meet the little rascal, a little bundle of energy with her mothers red-blonde hair and striking green eyes she inherited from her grandpa."

Words could not begin to describe the elation filling Harrys soul as he breathed Luna in. Even in her child body there was so much that was familar to him about her, about the woman he adored so. Her magic was still the same tranquil calm the exuded minutely from her skin, she seemed to fit perfectly in his embrace and the scent of wild flowers & honey suckle clung to her hair. A romantic might say it was like coming home and if Harry had enough of his faculties at that moment he would agreed. He had never been one for material possessions before or after the war with Voldemort. As far his mind was concerned if he had his friends, his kids and the woman he loved by his side then material possessions were meaningless; money and stuff you could replace in a snap but family and friends weren't. "I can't begin to tell you how torturous the last year has been without you" he said between kisses he planted on her lips. Gods above he missed this a thousand times more than he thought he had.

Luna giggled softly between the kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck. She once called Harry a love puppy, he had put up a huff he was not a puppy but a proud affectionate lion who loved his mate and children, but she couldn't recall a single moment from their last life that he been this outwardly needy to show how much he cared about her. "I won't begin to try and imagine love" she said resting her forehead against his so their eyes met. "But I'm here now and I sure as hell am not going anywhere."

Harrys grip tightened as if to agree and finally set Luna back on her feet though she remained a prisoner of his embrace, a rather content prisoner he thought to himself. "How in the name of Merlins left nut did you find me?" he asked as his fingers idly traced a finger over the material of the sun dress and up her spine. The brief shudder made him smile a little knowing that she carried the same weakness to his touch in that particular way to this version of herself. Physical intimacy was a long way off but he would have Luna again. The world was different, the reality of the politics around them was turned on its head and the people they knew or would meet was mostly up in the air as far as that regard went but she was his.

"Magic and Fate honor the Vows of Love & Absolute Devotion. I would always find you Harry no matter what happened or where you were" Luna said with a tutting tone as she gently tugged at strands of his hair. "Finding my best friend and the man I love, the only man who I would ever consider having a family with like we did before, was priority number one from integration with this version of myself. Well, after I sifted through the memories but you understand what I mean."

Harry shook his and pressed another kiss to Lunas lips finding a calmness spread through him as she returned it. Gods above how he loved this girl, his girl, with every part of his soul. "Yeah I guess I should have figured that" he said, his breath coming in soft pants after breaking the kiss when breathing became necessary. She was every bit the same and that almost made him want to laugh. It would be so freeing to laugh genuinely but every part of him was hyper focused on the beautiful girl, the beautiful spirit of the woman he knew she was, in his embrace. "Luna, I'm going to go mad in this house. My parents and twin are a lost cause. Don't get me started on Sirius and Remus."

Luna freee one hand from Harrys hair and placed a finger on his lips. "I know love, believe I know. The papers pump up the great 'savior of magical Britain Jason Potter' angle with every opportunity & interviews with your parents fanning the flames. Very rarely are you mentioned and when you are they depict you as a gloom and doom anti-social child" she said with a frown.

Harry grimaced at that nipping her finger on his lips. "I can claim responsibility for the last year of it but the other eight was all this versions original self being glossed over and sent off to be cared for by nannies & tutors to shut him up. I tried to make an effort but did it get me anywhere? No!" he said with spiteful anger entering his tone. The light squeeze of Lunas reigned in some of it but his facial muscles fell into a grimace. "They're all lost causes love."

Lunas lips drew into a thin line as she drew her finger back. So it was worse than the papers depicted it. The Prophet of this reality, she decided they had to be in a separate version of their world given she had proven the multiverse theory fact in their last life, was just as dodgy as theirs had been but with a difference in that this version of Rita Skeeter was a credile legitimate reporter. The spreads from Rita were less than flattering about the elder Potters feeding the ego of their youngest son who was claimed fo have ended the threat of Voldemort and kowtowing to his every whim while their eldest son, who was laid in the same bed as his brother when the Killing Curse had been fired at fhem, was left to hang on the wayside. Her mother Pandora, who was alive by some small miracle in this world, folx her how Lily and James Potter had changed after the attack on Godrics Hollow. Her theories had ranged from spells used to influence them to behave this way and someone was pulling the metaphorical string, Luna privately pinned that string puller on this version of Dumbledore who seemed just as dodgy from stories her mom told her, to a very slim chance that the two elder Potter sho she was formerly friends with had truly changed with all the fame concentrated on their youngest sons achievement.

The silence was almost deafening for a minute before Luna leaned in nuzzling Harrys cheek. He was her best friend, her beloved, ber confidante and would become her lover once more when they were both physically ready but right now she needed to give him answers. He needed a way out before he lost his head, metaphorically speaking, and did something he would regret. "I know love" she said in a calm voice. A motion of her hand drew the curtains closed bathing the room in semi-darkness as she laid soft kisses to cheek and jaw. "I believe you." For a minute or so she let small measures of understading escape her lips before another light kiss was laid to his face. "There is a way out but we have to suffer two years like this for it to work" she said as her lips brushed the skin of his forehead.

Harry grimaced as Luna said that. Suffering the last year wss horrible enough and here Luna was asking him to suffer two more? His wife was as smart as she was beautiful so there had to be _some_ logic to it; she did manage to prove the muggle idea of the multiverse was truth in the magical parts of the world after all. "Explain" he said as he nuzzled his nose into the tender flesh of her throat.

* * *

- **TWO YEARS LATER, HARRY AND JASONS BIRTHDAY-**

Harry grunted as he wiped the sweat from his brow after finishing his morning workout, the morning sun beginning to break the horizon behind him. After that enlightening talk about Lunas plan, and a rather long kiss that stole both their breaths away, he knew that he had to begin to get in shape. Training his magic wasn't hard considering his lifetime of knowledge of training methods and magics he learned but the kicker was training his body. Considering his age he had to carefully train his body up to use more magic to use the magics organized in his mental library.

"Young master Potter, your family is expecting you in the formal dining room. It would appear the post owls bearing yours and that buffoon Jasons Hogwarts letter has arrived particularly early."

Harry glanced over and noticed Tilsy was nearby as she usually was after his morning workout. After he threatened her the elf seemed to get that he was not like other dim witted wizards or witches and took it as a sign to not treat him like he was dumb. As a result of it she went from a grotesque floppy eared creature to a petite version of an elf not unlike the ones described in the Lord of the Rings novels and refused to serve any of the other Potter, or their extended family including Remus or Sirius, except for Harry; she even went so far as to invoke a clause set forth by Charlus Potter that allowed for a Potter bound elf to sever bonds with the family if they felt they betrayed the family ideals and re-bound her magic to serve only Harry and Luna who she recognized as her Mistress after seeing the relationship the two shared. "Tell them I'll be there with bells on" he said rolling his eyes and taking the towel from her hands. The snort of amusement he heard come from the elf made him roll his eyes again though it was in slight humor. Once he had laid the groundwork rules they got on fine, a few corrections were made along the way to small mistakes but nothing major, and he found that the intelligence the elf had been hiding came with a surrprisingly sharp and judgemental tongue about his relaives as his own.

"Shall I fetch the bronze bells or the silver bells? Quite frankly I think the silver ones are a better fit considering" Tilsy smirked pulling a letter from her robe that was embossed with a shield bearing the forms of thunderbird and a thestral "the plan you and Mistress Luna have been putting into motion these last years begins today."

Harry took the letter with a smirk of his own tugging at his lips. Yes, this was just what he was waiting on. If his was here already that means Luna would have hers already then and then that would mean that... He felt a weight on his left pointer finger settle. "Yes, all is going according go plan. Tilsy, break out the platinum bells for this occasion. I feel like dancing a jig in their faces in celebration" he said starting back to the manor.

"Young master, you don't have platinum bells."

"Nor do I own bronze or silver for that matter but speaking in metaphors is just fun now isn't it?" Harry asked with a predatory gleam in his eyes, a thought cloaking the ring from sight. No need to spoil a surprise that would yank open a gaping wound in the Potter pride. Yes, just ten minutes to shower and change & then he could be gone. Settling the paperwork with goblins had been a hassle to prove his claim but the blood and inheritance proved that beyond all doubt the last time his parents forced him to go with them and Jason to Gringotts so they could withdraw money to buy Jason the newest top of the line quidditch broom for his age group. Harry had been forced to wait in the account managers office and they were gone long enough for Harry to stake his claim to the one vault that was ignored by the Potters of this world & delay the bestowing of the title til he received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh bitthday.

"This is true. I do believe I may be rubbing off on you a touch young master." Tilsy matched Harry stride for stride back toward the manor.

"Just as I am rubbing off on you Tilsy. The saying goes that 'Iron sharpens Iron' after all. Two particularly sharp minded individuals like ourselves are bound to impart pieces of ourselves on each other even if only by virtue of the bond you forged fo bind yourself to me & Luna" Harry said giving the elf a light hip check as he chuckled.

"True but the Mistress, as intelligent as you are, is at least a softer element if you will" Tilsy countered giving her own hip check in 'retaliation'.

"You don't know the half of it Tilsy. You don't know the half of it" Harry said with a slight smirk as flashes of memory, the many memories of his & Lunas lifetime of lovemaking with her under him and the pleas whispered in the softest of sultry voices in his ear, played behind his gaze.

* * *

When Harry finally made an appearance in the formal dining room Lily and James looked irked around the mugs of tea that they were sipping on while Jason was working his way ravenously through a mountain of food. "Nice to see you could come off your icy throne to join us mortals" James said setting his mug down.

"Nice to see that you finally ackowledge you sired a second son" Harry said though his tone was rather chipper. He could see the suspicion rise in both James and Lilys eyes as he took a seat before Tilsy appeared with his tea. "Tilsy, could you be so kind as to fetch me the paperwork that came in two days. You should know which one I mean."

"Of course young master. Give me a moment to retrieve it." Tilsy popped away ignoring the looks being shot between her and her master. A minute later she reappeared holding a plan manilla envelope and placed in Harrys open hand while the other held the mug of steaming tea to his llips. "Anything else you require at the moment?" she asked.

"Not right now. I do believe that the Mistress may need you soon so why don't you pop over to her home and see if she requires your assistance? If she doesn't feel free to do as you wish of us calls for you" Harry said after setting the mug down. He didn't need to look at Tilsy to see that she nodded before she popped off. "Now what is it that you deem important enough to summon me? I was under the presumption feeding Jasons ego and fanning the flames of his overinflated sense of self-importance to the sheep public was a full time job requiring sole dedication to look after him."

Jason swallowed the mouthful of food and scowled darkly at Harry. "Our Hogwarts letters are here prat. I asked mom and dad if we could go shopping. As a _family_ " he said with a look of loathing in his eyes. Despite not being the brightest lumos in Britain he had finally understood the gravity of just how and why his brother treated all of them shite, if he wanted something he got it in a snap and his older brother had really only gotten ONE thing from their parents & he had refused to eat anything for a week to get it; that piano of his.

"Oh, you mean a positive public relations headline? _'Boy who lived gives black sheep brother handout'_ splashed across every magical paper in Britain should bring you more glory wouldn't it?" Harry asked fingering the envelope clasped in his hand. "I'm not interested. Find another PR mule, your parents were just fine over these last few years mentioning me as little as little as possible. When I was mentioned by them in an interview it was in the context of the anti-social doom and gloom child. I owe you all nothing."

Lilys green eyes sharpened as her hand twitched around the handle of her tea mug. "Harry James Potter, you will-"

"And just the cue I was waiting for." Harry slid the envelope across the table smack dab between James and Lily. "Go on, open it and see whats inside. Its meant for you two."

James grabbed the envelope and opened it with a sense of caution. Why would his oldest son have something like this for them? The answer was like being hit with a hundred Cruciatus' all at once. "Disavowment paperwork? You must be joking" he said forcing his gaze to look at Harry. His son was too young, too naive of the world to know what Disavowment meant and how damaging it was.

"Actually James, I'm perfectly serious. You see, while I spent the last few years day in and day out with every kind of tutor under the sun excelling in my studies I came across this very interesting book in the library. A particularly dusty book that I almost wrote off because of how faded the text was. But then I remembered what writing something or someone off was like and how it could lead to missed opportunities so I took it down and with the aid of a few spells aided by Jasons discarded practice wand to restore the book I began to read" Harry said leaning forward in his seat. "Care to guess what that book was about?"

The couple shared a look feeling a sudden knot in their stomach. Whatever book their eldest son had found had obviously been important enough that he made this decision to abandon the family. "We don't know" Lily said slowly.

"The complete history of the Arcane House of Pervell. It was quite the interesting read really. Particularly when I got to the self updating geneological section. In this current age there is one qualified heir to the Pervell brothers." An 'innocent' smile pulled at Harrys lips. "It was also interesting to note that the claims the Potters of days past to made be the descendants of the youngest brother is only half true."

"Half true? Theres no-"

"Silence. I didn't give you permission to speak." The acidity of Harrys words seemed to shock the rooms other occupants silent before he continued. "Being penned by the youngest brother of the Pervells himself it was written by him every Potter following the publication of of the House history is illegimate descendant because the first Potter to be born of Ignotus Pervells bloodline was a rape child from his daughter and possession of Pervell artifacts like the cloak made legend to be make the wearer undetectable from all sources no matter the type is illegal possession of another Houses heirlooms punishable by death then & even by todays laws. That got me thinking when I read that. Do you remember when you dragged me to Gringotts and left me with the account manager while you three descended to get money to buy Jason the new quidditch broom two years ago that he only used twice?"

"Dad told me that I neeeded-"

Harry glared darkly at Jason shutting him up. "Learn some manners or the proper etiquette of our culture Jason. You do not speak unless spoken to and you do not interrupt people when they are in the middle of talking" he said with a tone that told him he was a sexond away from being tossed into the wall with magic like he'd done to Sirius. "When you three disappeared into the Potter vault to get money for that frivolous waste of money I talked to the account manager and asserted my claim to the Pervell vaults. Oh blood and inheritance tests were done on the spot and something very interesting came up." Harry snapped his fingers summoning Tilsy.

"You summoned me young master?" Tilsy asked.

"Tilsy, you were present when the account manager performed the blood and inheritance test. Tell Lord and Lady Potter what you saw when I gave you the sheet with the families listed on it."

"The results indicated you were of the blood of two families not seen for quite some time. One being the descendant of the Arcane House of Pervell. The other family was the thought extinct line of Ravenclaw" Tilsy said looking Harry wondering what he was getting at.

"Nowhere on the list did it say the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?" Harry asked though he knew the answer.

"No, just the line of Ravenclaw and the Arcane House of Pervell."

"You're dismissed to return to what you were doing Tilsy. Oh, if I happened to take you away from her give her my apologies and assurance to make it up to her later" Harry said making a dismissive gesture with his finger though it was aimed at James and Lily as the elf popped off. "Now, because neither blood nor magic recognizes me as a Potter I had Gringotts draws this up for me. I am washing my hands of all of you. I told you all three years ago Jason and I would have been better off separated at birth. Turns out I was right. I will expect you to return all Pervell artifacts books and liquid captial stolen by the Potter bloodline with penalties adjusted for inflation, listed on page five and verifiable copies of records can be checked at Gringotts in Diagon Alley, Lord Potter or by the laws of the Wizengamot I will see you hanged by the neck until dead for theft and illegal possession of my Houses artifacts. Karma is a bitch isn't she?" Harry stood and drained the bottom half of his warm tea before pointed to the two letters. "I won't be needing the Hogwarts addressed to me. I've already secured education for me & mine elsewhere. I'll pack my things and be on my way out your hair for good. I'd say it was fun knowing you three but truth is swallowing muggle cyanide and foaming at the mouth as I went into death spasms would have been have been more thrilling than your neglect." Finished with his piece Harry disappeared into the manor to do just as he said.

"What just happened?"

Lily looked to Jason, her eyes completely blank of any expression. "Your father was given demands in a do or die ultimatum" she said grimly. "And if its true the Potters fortunes, sections of library and the bulk our fortune is stolen you father will be executed by the law j not even Dumbledore could save his life."

* * *

A/N: i know, two updates in less than a day but til further notice I won't be updating. Due to being informed of a death in the family my minds not in a place to write. Sorry all.


	3. Dragons Nest and Friends of Love

"Luna Love, are you quite ready? The portkey to Wales leaves in five minutes."

Luna popped her head out ftom the bedroom she and Harry shared, a little smile playimg on her lips. "But of course my beloved future husband. I'm just grabbing a little something special for the road" she said with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "And becore you ask, yes I already charmed & shrunk our chests. The both of them are in my pocket. I'll be just a minute, patience my fierce loveable lion. It may have never have been your strong suit before but you do need it still." Her head disappeared back into the bedroom laughing softly fo herself hearing Harry grumble about 'crazy smartass blondes' knowing that he knew she heard him say it. It was far from an insult just like when she called him her brash and reckless lion, the playful 'insults' before served in part as foreplay to intimate moments after they had married but more than that it was affectionate tease about why they loved each other. Harry was loyal, brave and everything chivalrous- your typical true blooded Gryffindor through and through- while she herself was more whimsical and inquisitive, a slightly atypical but certainly right minded Ravenclaw.

"Well hurry up ok? I don't fancy explaining why I need to internationally apparate back here with a school staff member to pick you up if you drag your feet" Harry said rolling his eyes. He heard some reply of a sort and shook his head. As much as he loved his wife, well technically right now in the currest state of affairs they were betrothed and that had been a can of worms to explain to Lunas parents after he abandoned the Potter manor, she did tend to drag her feet sometimes just to see if she could rouse a reaction from him.

Xenophilius hadn't been shocked about what Harry had told him about what went on at Potter manor while Pandora looked disgusted, a sympathetic hand laid on his knee. The two knew things were less than ideal but to be so disinterested in one child and fully focused on the other was repulsive to them. When the elder pair noticed how contently their Luna was snuggled into Harrys side they were more than a little suspicious considering that the pair had only been introduced to each other only once as infants, granted they had been just as instantly happy to be in the others presence then as they were at the time they learned of James and Lilys misdeeds was odd. The explanation Harry offered up as proof, supported by Lunas chipping in, hadn't been accepted at first hut the small feats of magic that they shouldn't have been capable of for _years to come_ eased some suspicions. The use of a pensiev and oaths further proved their claims truth as both elder Lovegoods had a glimpse of the reality that they lived through before. Love, loss, heartache, triumph- every major event that they lived through together and separately had been put into the artifact to prove their words true.

"Harry, two minutes to the portkey going off" Luna said tugging on her beloved wrist gently.

"I'm the one holding it you know. I can feel the timer counting down with each pulse" Harry shot back taking Lunas wrist in his grasp as she held onto his own. Raising her arm he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles and smirked slightly as she blushed a little.

"Always the charmer aren't you my beloved?" Luna asked with a cute glare that she couldn't mean in a million years. Even in child versions of their bodies this was her husband, her best friend, her life- he was her world and they both knew it just like she knew he thought of her to be same things to him. Being mad at him was near impossible, especially when he was so charmingly sweet and loving to her & it was all genuinely sincere.

"When it comes to my blonde fae? Always. I will always sweep you off your feet no matter what and make no apologies for it" Harry said leaning in slightly. "Steal your breath, your heart, your every devotion and affection- I make no apologies for that either Luna my Dear Lunar Goddess" his lips stopped just shy of her own as he felt her free arm wrap tight around his neck "because I love you."

As Lunas lips stole themselves onto Harry own the portkey object, a perfedtly innocent looking bottle opener, glowed before the two pre-teens were gone with a near silent pop from Pervell Manor.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem James my boy?"

James Potter scowled deeply and with great fury in his eyes pointed a finger at the eldery form of Albus Dumbledore perched atop his throne. The Sorting of the First Years was done hours ago and nearing the midnight hour here he stood alone with the cause of his problems. "You are the problem" he hissed dangerously.

Dumbledore frowned at the accusatory hiss that escaped James Potters lips. How was he the cause of a problem to bother the Lord Potter? "I don't understand my boy. You should explain to me how I a-"

James slammed his hands flat on the desk silencing the old man. "You told us to ignore Harrys and focus solely on Jason. You told Harry didn't matter to the prophecy. You told us that Harry was just dead weight that didn't matter and could be ignored til Hogwarts began!" he said, his words turning venomous. "Do you know what **YOU** have cost not only me but the entirety of your voting block on the Wizengamot?" he asked with a look that dared the older wizard to try anything so that he had excuse to blow him to bits.

"I told you that Harry was inconsequential to the prophecy because he was. I told you Jason needed to learn to control his magic earlier than most, his brother included, because the Dark Lord had many followers in the wake of his demise who would try to avenge his death and wasn't I correct on that point? Now unless you would get to the point you're wasting both of our times James" Dumbledore said, his voice become considerably colder as he glared at the Potter lord over the rim of his glasses.

James removed one hand from the desk and reached into his robe grasping at sheets of parchment before slamming down the thick stack. "Magic nor blood tests showed any Potter ancestry in Harry and Harry himself asserted his claim to the Pervell Lordship after find the family history of the Pervells in the Potter library penned by Ignotus Pervell himself. Ninety percent of the Potter fortune was stolen money by ancestors, money reclaimed by the young Lord Pervell. Eighty percent of the Potter library had once belong to the Pervell bloodline, property reclaimed by the young Lord Pervell. All artifacts and heirloom possessions but one wand belonging to father belonged to the Pervells at one point in time or another, all artifacts wands and heirlooms reclaimed by the young Lord Pervell. Including my Invisibility Cloak said to have been Ignotus Pervells own unperceivable cloak." Dark eyes glared holes through Dumbledore who looked stunned. "You always looked for a martyr to play the puppet victim for your cause Albus. Well congratulations, you turned my wife and our son who slayed Voldemort not just poorer than those joke inbred morons called the Weasleys but into martyrs for a righteously spurned bloodline older than any of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Spurned at your command and the end of your wand aimed at us that night."

Dumbledore was in shock hearing all that. The Pervell brothers had been nothing more but myth to children for ages, long died out and its legacy to have been passed on to te Potter line. For the line to have a proper heir that magic recognized and phased out the Potter in him was worrying. He grasped at the drawer to his left and yanked it open only for his heart to freeze in his chest. His wand, the Elder Wand, was gone from where he had left it minutes before while he pondered a thought on his office balcony. If Harry had the wand AND the cloak he had two pieces of the puzzle in his possession. To posess the Stone of Ressurection would make a boy of eleven the master of Death itself, something he could not allow. "Get out." The command barely left his lips before a pop was heard and James Potter was forcibly reversed apparated to whence he had came from. He needed to think and think fast. Hunting the Deathly Hallows was a life long quest and now a boy had two with no effort but how the wand disappeared baffled him til a dread filled his stomach. "Magica Familia" he said to himself. Of course flexing Pervell magic like that would summon all family artifacts and possessions regardless of location. The only question was if the boy would be able to use the wand to its potential or was he still the considered "master" of the wand.

* * *

Harry took a moment to center his balance as his feet hit solid ground, Luna nearly losing her balance and using his to keep from falling on her butt. "You know love, if you want a grope all you have to do is ask" he teased laughing slightly as Luna blushed and called him a prat as she slapped his arm. "Come on, I think I see a school official up the road waving at us."

"You are a prat Harry James Pervell" Luna said with a huff as she pressed into Harrys side. As much as she loved her husband, betrothed would be far more accurate but her heart screamed he was and always would be her husband even if they had to go through situations like this a millions times where she was forced to wait to call him her husband again, he could be a right idiot at times when he chose to tease her. _'But hes my idiot and I wouldn't have him any other way'_ she thought to herself looking up at him fondly as they walked.

"Harrison Pervell and Luna Lovegood-Pervell?" the man asked looking at a clipboard in his hands. Unlike most magic school professors he looked like he would be more comfortable teaching in front of a muggle university classroom than a magical one.

"That would be us. I do apologize our tardiness, my dearest here is not particularly fond of travel via portkey and it takes her a minute or two to get her balance back after touching back on solid ground" Harry said as he squeezed Lunas hand.

The man nodded at that and checked the two names off the list. "I can sympathize with that. Portkey travel doesn't quite agree with me either, totally throws off my internal compass when the sensation fades upon arrival."

"See, I told you I'm not the only one who gets a little topsy traveling by portkey. Its not like you have any room to talk Mr. I hate travelling by floo network" Luna said poking Harry in the side.

"I can deal with having a sense of momentary vertigo and disorientation from travelling by portkey but floo travel is the work of the devil!" Harry said dramatically. "You never get all the soot out of your robes and the possibility of falling flat on youf face on the other end of the floo is huge if you're not some balance guru god thing."

"As much as this lovers spat is interesting" the man peered over the clipboard at Harry and Luna who had enough sense to look sheepish "there are others behind you to check-in in about ten seconds with the next arrival. Your carriage is behind me and will depart when the next pair is checked in. So please move on and get settled in the carriage."

* * *

When the carriage pulled up to the Welsh Instution of Higher Magic Lunas eyes bugged out slightly. The castle facade was not quite as grandiose as Hogwarts but it had enough tells to say it was a thousand times more secure. Her eyes cast briefly to Harry and a soff glow entered them as she laid her head on his shoulder. Hogwarts had been her home in their last life because she had found the other half to make her whole there but Hogwarts itself had always felt off to her. The magic that excreted from the pores in the stone was almost decaying or dying if she had to pin a word to describe it. Not this castle though, no the magic that exuded in steady waves was strong and so full of life.

"You know, this is almost a hallmark moment."

Harrys eyes blinked as he was broken from his thoughts as the other two occupants of the carriage sniggered in amusement. One was male while the other was female, both looked remarkably alike that he would wager they were siblings. "What is almost worthy of a hallmark moment?" he asked.

The girl, lightly tanned with auburn hair and storm grey eyes, grinned slightly in amusement. "You two. Your little girlfriend all curled up into you looking up at you adoringly with the castle in the background. Kinda like a princess with her knight in shining armor bringing her home. Its almost kind of sickly sweet but cute at the same time" she said offering a hand to them. "Sarah O'Connel, this lunk is my brother Derik."

"Harrison Pervell but feel free to call me Hary and this is my betrothed Luna Lovegood" Harry said shaking the offered hand before Luna did the same when he let go.

"Betrothed huh? Talk about fashioned and out of touch with modern times" Derik said politely shaking Harry and Lunas hands

"Well magical England is behind the curve. With men like Albus Dumbledore wasting the powers of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump out of all his titles hes a driving reason for it to be stuck in the mid 1700s. I mean that last new proper law introduced to the Wizengamot that got approved into law was the Dark Creature Registration Act of 1745" Luna said making a breezy motion with her hand. "Progress on womens rights is a laughable joke. As far as men like Albus Dumbledore and the aristocracy are concerned women are nothing more than show ponies and broodmares, pretty on the arm in public and dutiful property in the bedroom to produce children. No more, no less."

"Ahem" Harry said with a look aimed at Luna.

"Oh hush love, I know you're different than those backwards pigs. Considering everything you've done for me in the past I'd never compare you to them" Luna said with a pointed scoff. "Besides that, I like to look pretty on your arm knowing its for my own feeling good and not just yours. Thats just a bonus though."

"We do happen to still be here you know" Sarah said poking Lunas shoulder. The blonde was sure spunky and as far as the auburn haired witch could tell there was something about these two that was different from anyone she'd met before. The way they spoke, interacted with each, how they messed up and fixed incorrect tenses as the conversation carried on were just a few weird flags to go up.

"Oh we know, you and your brother are more than welcome to join in at anytime. Normally I don't approve of sharing but a pretty thing like you I can tolerate sharing my Harry with as long as you bow at our feet for the night addressing us as master and mistress" Luna said with a sideways glance and teasing smirk. Hearing Sarah choke on spit for a second made her burst into giggles of laughter as she nuzzled her face into Harrys chest.

"You'll have to forgive my Luna, she is quite the spitfire when she wants to. She also happens to not filter her thoughts in the seconds it takes for the words to travel from her mind to her lips" Harry said with a light scolding tone as he bopped the blonde witch on her head with a finger making a 'naughty naughty' motion. "What have I told you about flirting with other girls love?"

"Not in front of their male relatives or anyone who could be their significant other? At least not without their consent?" Luna asked between her giggles dying down. While she and Harry had enjoyed quite an active sex life of their own they sometimes brought another woman to their bed. There were rules of course, strict rules for themselves and the other woman, but they were pleasurable rules. They had to agree on the woman, the woman had to agree and if those two conditions were met than a talk was had. This talk would explain the rules of the encounter and set hard limits of what could & could not be done.

Derik palmed his face as he looked between his sister and the couple in front of him. His sister was a blushing mess and Harry didn't even look one ounce of truly upset that Luna made a completely open & obvious pass at his sister. "Is this a common thing thats going to happen a lot?" he asked kneading his temples.

"I'd get used to it. Your sister is kinda hot, not to the degree my Luna is but in her own regard yeah shes hot" Harry said candidly.

"God almighty I've met a couple of freaky ones here already" Derik groaned.

"The muggles would call us Swingers in the making. Besides" Luna smirked a tiny bit as she leaned forward toward the pair with a glint in her eyes "if you want to talk about freaky you really don't have much room to talk. A sexually intimate brother and sister, thats freaky in the eyes of society around the aren't magical. Keep on this side and no one will say a world about it even if the practice of incest is being phased out more rapidly than it was ten years ago. Tell us, whats it like to beg your brother to be rougher with you? Perhaps begging him to pull your hair and spank your ass he pulls out you before slamming back inside making you moan blissfuly like a bitch in hea-"

Sarahs face was a dark crimson as she slapped a hand over Lunas mouths and nervously glanced around to make sure no one outside the carriage heard. "H-how does she know all that?" she asked with a stutter.

"You have a faint hickey on the left side of your throat. Yours and your brothers hair is mostly fixed but anyone with an observant eye will notice hints of the tell tale just done shagging spikes. Derik has red marks on the lower right side of his neck where it meets his collar bone, tell tale scratch marks made in the heat of the moment of love lust and unbridled passion. Last but not least the perfume you used to try and hide the scent has a overly sweet flowery scent that is not nearly as effective at masking the carnal smell of desire that clings to both your clothes. Any other questions?" Harry asked with a patient and non-judgemental smile. "Oh and don't worry about it getting to out to others, as far as Luna and I are concerned you should be able to love who you love regardless of if they are relate to you or someone you click with. Your secret is safe us on my honor Lord Apparent of the House of Pervell."

Derik groaned again hanging his head. They had thought they were being super careful but to be found with such barely noticeable innocuous clues was disheartening.

"Harry is right, I don't care if you two do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel from sun up to sun down. Love is love no matter whom it is that you love" Luna said after prying Sarahs hand off her mouth. "I doubt its just recreational, you two are too much like myself and Harry for it to be casual. You two are as close as we are and I love him with everything in my heart. Just be mindful to be safe. Sex and love go hand-in-hand but having a kid while still one yourself is highly unadvisable. But you don't need me to say that considering you probably already had these thoughts yourselves long before now."

"Yeah we have but the advice is appreciated nonetheless" Derik said as he wrapped an arm around Sarah and pulled her close to him, his fingers toying gently with her hair in a way he knew would make her relax. "So you won't hold this over us?"

"Heavens no, that would be cruel and mean spirited. So long as its just like Luna suspects and the intimacy you two share is based on something real and not casual & you two are using proper measures to keep undesirable consequences from being brought about now then who cares? I don't and Harry certainly doesn't" Luna said looking at them hurt.

Sarah punched her brother in the side before she leaned out of his embrace toward Luna and kissed her cheek. "Hes always been the worry wart between the two of us. I believe you" she said patting the blondes knee lightly. "So friends?""

Harry and Luna shared a look before nodding at each other. "Sure, we don't see why not."

* * *

"Welcome children, new students and returning ones alike, to the Welsh Institute of Higher Magic. For my returning students I hope your holidays were well and to all of you who are new here let me be the first to properly welcome you to what I hope you will come to find as a home away from home." At the back of the hall where the staff were seated the Headmistress began her address to the student body seated at long banquet style tables. "Many of you are native sons and daughters who understand that our school is different from many of Euripes cookie cutter institutions. There are more of you, particularly those coming here for the first ime, who do not understand what makes our institution different from the rest so allow me to enlighten you all."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the theatrics of the Headmistress who raised her arms out to eitherside of herself. Before he could say a word the transparent form a dragon roared to life as it shot up from seemingly below the floor and hovered behind the woman. "I'm impressed. Command of Astral Magic is a hard branch to grasp. Manifesting a complex construct like a dragon and animating it to last this long through a speech speaks volumes of how long she has been honing her talents" he said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sarah asked looking severely confused.

"I'll explain when we start to eat, shes about to continue speaking "

"The average European magic school has a model where the student body is broken up by traits that determine a mold you fit into. Very few schools actually take the time the time to consider how divisive this is. Very few realize the prejudice and unhealthy irrational feuds it can create." A motion of the Headmistresses hands split the one dragon into four separate ones who began to fight with with each other. "That is is why institutions like The Keep based out of Ireland and our very own school here in the heart of Wales have approached education a very different way" she said as she brought her hands together forcing the feuding dragons back into one. "There are no separate molds here like Hogwarts has for its four Houses. The only separation here is your educational here. Look to your left and look to your right. Here we are united under one banner, one crest, one creed. Here we are dragons and we have one rule only."

Harry, Luna, Sarah amd Derik looked up confused as every single student who was a returning one stood as one. "Our nest thrives by its own protecting their brothers and sisters" was echoed in unison.

"Harry love, I think we found a home we can believe in unlike before" Luna said nuzzling her beloveds cheek.

"I agree love, I agree with you wholeheartedly."

* * *

A/N: ok, so a few points to say here- Dumbledore has gotten the bitch slap of a lifetime realizing a lot of his power in the wizengamot, fueld by the Potter political capital and liquid captial, is gone because of his commands.

Number two, the Potters are nearly bare bone broke in terms of everything that matters- artifacts older than them, money and politicsl capital, their libraies all but gutted. Perhaps the biggest slap in the face is the loss of the invisibility cloak, arguably the most useful of the three Hallows.

Number three, Dumbledore no longer has possession of the Elder Wand which leads the man to think the wand was summoned to Harry by his flexing of Pervell magic summoning Pervell artifacts/heirlooms/property. He isn't quite wrong but by virtue of being the next Lord Pervell, after all Harry won't ascend to Lordship til his magical maturity, is Harry the wands master or is it still Dumbledore?

Numbrr four, why did James tell Dumbledorr everything BUT Harry being descended of Ravenclaws bloodline? What game is he playing at l wonder.

Number five and on a note to just poke the hornets nest- Sarah and Derik having an incestual relationship may have an impact down the line for Harry & Luna. I see that for the moment at least the sibling pair will be an integral part of Harry and Lunas friend group. Will Sarah actually at some point in the future share a bed witb our betrothed couple? Maybe, they've done this sort of thing before.

Last but not least, the choice of Wales and the schools mascot is not a random choice. Some people who read my other stories will pick up hints alluding to some elements of other stuff I've written.


	4. Tournament applications

"Mr. Pervell, I must confess I find myself at a loss for strong enough words."

Harry raised a thin as he looked upon the Headmistress of the school. Not even a week into the school and he found himself in the highest authorities office. Oh he hadn't done anything wrong but judging by the stack of folders before him he imagined that the professors were floundering at the frightening clarity & light years beyond their age group of knowledge he and his beloved possessed; the stack was purely too big to be their concerns about him alone. He and Luna had been taking it light to try & give the staff a chance to show their chops in teaching their areas of expertise but with all the knowledge they had in their heads it was painfully clear showing off was inevitable. "Perhaps Headmistress you could enlighten me to precisely what it is that I seem to have done that requires my presence here" he said crossing one leg at the knee and leaning forward slightly. "I know for a fact I haven't made trouble with anyone and everyone who has interacted with myself or my betrothed, student and teacher alike, has said we are a delight."

The Headmistress waved her hand negatively at the notion Harry was in her office for reasons that meant he was in trouble. "Not all Mr. Pervell, you nor your betrothed are in trouble at all. The faculty reports are absolutely glowing about you both being respectful, attentive and dilligent if not a little show offy in class" she said as she separated the pile into two groups. "I wanted to ask you one very important question since yours and your betrotheds theoretical & practical scores outshine your year group by leagues right now."

Harrys brow was nearly in his hair line. "My answer would depend on the question wouldn't it Headmistress?" he asked rhetorically. "But you have me very intrigued so ask your question."

The woman placed a black and gold folder on the desk in front of the youth. Decorating the face was a shield with thestrals embossed into the design and two crossed wands superimposed behind the shield with the letters O.S.T. "Mr. Pervell, tell me what you know about the magi tournament know as the Ordinal Scale Trials."

Harrys eyes widened a minute fraction before his lips pulled into a tiny smirk as he took the folder and opened it finding two team applications forms. "The Ordinal Scale Trials are better known as The Trial of Circe or as the Americans like to call it the Gram Scale Tournament. An international magical tournament more famous than the long dead Tri-Wizard Tournament of olden days. Though its based out of Europe global teams are selected from the most magically and academically respected magic institutions around the globe. Teams are split into two groups, an engineering section and the competitors who use the foci created & maintained by the engineers to compete" he said as he closed the folder. "Its a point based tournament where teams are tested on individuals skills in solo events and team based ones "

"You're very well informed for your age Mr. Pervell, I have to give you that." The Headmistress leaned forward in her seat so her arms were folded on her desk. "I'll be frank with you Hary. Yours and your betrothed time is wasted sitting in class with everyone else. Between you and Ms. Lovegood I think you both could sit back to back mastery exams & put my staff out of work if you truly wanted too. But you don't and the proverb about idle hands isn't particularly one I like to think about."

Harry leaned back in his chair and tilted his head slightly. "No offence or rudeness intended Headmistress but is there a point to all this?" he asked. "If you were testing my intelligence than I'm guilty as charged. My intelligence, the full scope of it that is, is nothing to be scoffed at. Its actually something to fear if you find yourself at the wrong end of my ire like my former family did. My beloved is just as scarily intelligent as myself if not more so." He raised the black and gold folder giving it a wave. "I have my certain guesses about why you're showing me, a first year student barely here a week, this when you should be approaching older far more experienced students closer to graduation but I want to hear you say it."

"Idle hands mean idle minds and brilliant minds like yours & Ms. Lovegoods are too valuable to be wasted. I want you both as part of the team we will be sending to the Ordinal Scale Trials in November. You both like a challenge, I've read it all the reports from the teachers about you both taking it uupon yourselves to come up with new unthought of and unorthodox but practical applications for every piece of magic they teach." The Headmistress leaned slightly more forward and gave Harry a long look. "What better challenge is out there than to outmatch and outwit other genius witches & wizards in their own right in international competition?" she asked.

"You had me at outmatch and outwit. I will not speak on the behalf of my beloved but I'm sure she'll jump at the bit too. So what do you need?"

"An engineer and a caster that outclasses the competiton."

* * *

Jason Potter scowled darkly as he stomped out of the Potions classroom flankeed by the morons who attached themselves to him. Ronald Weasley was about as smart as a dead rock and had the manners of a troll. Nearly everything the boy said or did revolved around him being hungry, often despite he ate like a dying glutton at every opportunity, _or_ needing character validation to satisfy some misplaced sense of ego. The Potter heir glanced to the other hang-on of his group and felt his scowl deepen. While not nearly as manners lacking as Ron, Hermoine Jean Granger was a right bint of a muggleborn. The girl had a hard on for pleasing authority figures and if you can't find an amswer in a book than theres no way you can figure one out with common sense.

"Jason mate, lets head to lunch already. That git Snape doesn't have-"

" _Professor Snape_ Ronald. I despise his attitude towards Gryffindor as much as the next but he deserves due credit for being a master in his chosen academic field" Hermoine said sharply cutting off Ron.

"ENOUGH!" Jason screamed in frustation silencing the pair. "How many Merlin be damned times do I have to tell you both to **LEAVE ME ALONE! I DO NOT WANT YOU AROUND ME NOR DO I WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU TEAR EACH OTHERS THROATS OUT! FIND SOMEBODY ELSE WHO GIVES GIVES ONE DROP OF CARE FROM MORGANAS SAGGING BITS!** "

Ron and Hermoine looked shocked and like Jason had backhanded them across the face as they took a few steps back away from the angry boy. "Professor McGon-"

Jason ignored the pair as he stomped away, the others in the hall making a wide berth for him. If only he had the license to use the magic his father taught him to vent his rage. A sneer came to his lips as the words that caused his foul mood surfaced.

 _"It seems there was one spawn smart enough that saw the true monster James Potter was. Then theres...you. As much as I despise her actions at least one of Lilies children inherited her intelligence and sense. You would have done well to not buy into that ego feeding your father gave you and ran Potter. But thats the Potter curse isn't it? Think you're better than everyone when you're far below standards and you don't see it til it too late and the world is crashing around your ears. Sins of the father become sins of the son as the muggles say."_

Snapes words bothered him a lot more than his anger showed, something he suspected the man knew and did purposefully to upset hadn't just run when he saw a chance; he'd taken reparations for being neglected & emotionally starved by their parents, he attacked them. The majority of their money, priceless family heirlooms, irreplacable one of a kind magic tomes- all gone with his one time brother. A growl tore out of his throat as he lashed out at the nearest thing, this time it was a suit of armor, with a punch. Pain lanced up his arm as it felt like he was hitting a brick wall. The pain did serve a purpose though as he felt a slice of clarity cut through the red mist. His family had less money than the Weasleys, the poorest of the Pureblood families, and no real collateral to count on to leverage them aid since his father was an idiot who kept all his eggs in one basket and never had back ups. There was one thing he personally did have that would be a temporary stop gap to ease the financial weight even the slightest.

-The Great Hall, lunch time at the Slytherin Table-

"Go away Potter. You have nothing over me or my family so begone with you."

Tracey looked at her bestfriend and frowned deeply. What the hell was Jason Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, doing here and why was he bothiering to come over to their slice of hell? Him and his cronies made no misunderstanding about the hate &

"The Greengrass famies owes the Potter-"

Daphnes head turned and her gaze was sharp as steel as she pointed her wand at Jasons chest point blank. "My family _owed_ the Potters because it was known that the Pervells were folded into the Potter bloodline. Now that there is a true Lord Pervell or soon to be Lord Pervell upon his majority that debt was waved back to the proper bloodline it was owed to. I owe you nothing, my family does not owe your family anything, and the very act of coming over here to collect a debt that is not yours to collect would have dire consequences. Even for you. Go away and do not come back or so help me I will go to my parents who I do not doubt will tear away your families remaining monetary assets as compensation for your actions. It will be loud and will be messy. I would not be surprised if the coverage was splashed across the front page of The DailyProphet."

"I can see the headlines now. 'P _OTTER FALL FROM GRACE COMPLETE! HEIR POTTER ATTEMPTED SHAKEDOWN AND EXTORTION OF GREENGRASS HEIRESS DECIMATES FAMILY!'_ would be just the talk of Britain" Tracey said with a snarky sneer aimed at Jason. "Perhaps it'll reach the other magical countries around the globe. What do you think your family would do with no money, no home and no credibility to its name Jason Potter? Get out of here if you value your families shambles of honor in tact."

Daphne would have laughed at how quickly Jason split but as ashen white as he was there was seething rage in his eyes. "Tracey, I applaud your stepping in to help me but we should be more on guard from now on. Potter is a more narcissitic prick than the git Malfoy. It would be best for you to be more of my shadow than you already are."

* * *

Harry was mid motion of throwing a punch at Luna, the couple had fallen into a schedule of not only training in controlling their magic to get it back to the level they were used to but also physically in hand-to-hand fighting to handle the exertion it would eventually put on their bodies, when a volent sneeze ripped out of him. The sneeze knocked him off balance and the leg sweep from Luna put his ass. "Ok thats just dirty pool love" he said with a light glare.

"Alls fair in love and war Harry" Luna retorted with a hint of a smile. "After all, you were the one to teach me that when we were married the first time around." She offered a hand to her downed husban and tilted her head ever so slightly. "And don't you agree that its as good a philosophy to keep in mind now? You may not be the target this time around but if this time around is like the last then we will have to do it all over again." The thought made her frown as he took her hand and pulled himself up.

"If? Luna my lovely moon, this is me we're talking about. Concerning my luck about everything but you sucks its all but assured dragonshite is going to hit the fan sooner than later. For now we prepare, get back into fighting shape and..."

Luna raised an eyebrow as Harry trailed off. "And what? Don't leave me hanging here."

"The Headmistress called me up to her office earlier today. Seems our teachers realize our intelligence is far beyond our age group .She even went as far to say if we truly felt up to effort we could put her teaching staff out of work by ourselves if we had the inclinaton to sit mastery exams back to back" Harry said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Shes not wrong. I could replace the Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Charms teachers without breaking sweat. You could replace the Dark Arts Counter class, Potions and Dueling elective instructor without blinking an eye."

"Yes I know love. Well imagine my surprise when she asks me what I know about the Ordinal Scale Trials tournament."

"Hold up there, _the_ Ordinal Scale Trials? That tournament didn't come about until-"

Harry placed a hand firmly over Lunas mouth as some people passing by them looked over in confusion. "Yes I know when the tournament came about. But that was back then, not now dear" he said with a forced smile. Once the people had passed he snatched his hand back after Luna bit him. "Its bad enough the Headmistress and the teachers already know we are light years more intelligent than any first year student. Do you really want the student body to be suspicious of us too?"

Luna scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine... I thought I was supposed to be the reasonable and one that thought ahead. So finish the story mister."

Instead of answering the question Harry snapped his fingers summoning the folder he was left with in the Headmistresses. "She wants a new engineer and a caster for the school team when it gets sent out in November. I know you're a miracle with arithmancy and rune crafting. My point and silent casting would be seen as prodigious considering our age. I'm in because the horror of sitting in a classroom being 'taught' something I already know better then the people teaching it sounds torturous. I told the Headmistress I'd talk to you about it but you you'd probably jump at the bit too since you have the same drive to match wits with worthy opponents" he said snapping the folder open.

Luna pulled out the engineer application flipping through it with a critical eye. "You said that the Headmistress said the tournament is in November?" she asked.

"I'll take you asking that as confirmation that you're in" Harry said with a smirk and a second snap closing the black & gold folder. "I'll let the Headmistress know in the morning."

"Let the Headmistress know what? You didn't do something to get in trouble did you Harry?"

Luna and Harry turned their eyes to the direction of the voice to find their friends walking out from the lecture building, Sarah leaned into her brothers side. "Not at all Sarah. Harry and I have been presented a most curious opportunity that could be most entertaining & challenging at the same" Luna said with a sweet smile aimed at the sibling pair.

Derek raised an eyebrow at that. "Entertaining and challenging at the same time? Care to dumb it down for those who are less intelligent than you two geniuses" the boy said rolling his eyes. "Oh, and you have yet to explain what Astral Magic is to us yet."

"We haven't done that yet?" Harry asked scowling and looking thoughtful. "I thought we got through that already, my apologies. We'll talk about that later tonight then we return to the dorms. But before that, what do you know about the Ordinal Scale Trials magi tournament?

* * *

A/N: and chapter is finished. We get a small insight to Jasons experience at Hogwarts, hints to what will be important in coming chapters and just what kind of debt could the Greengrass family owe the Pervells? Will Harry collect on it? What makes the Ordinal Scale Trials magi tournament so important? Wait and see.


	5. Familiar faces and tourney prep

"Hmm.. I wonder if.." Harry paused his thought and took out his wand. With the most carefully maintained flow of magic through the instrument he began to draw the proper runes into the air. He was almost amused as they didn't fizzle out. "Good good, this will make things a hundred times easier."

"Mr. Pervell! What in Samhain are you doing?!"

Harry disregarded the teacher as he continued to draw out the intricate rune cluster. If it wasn't fizzling out yet then there was a chance he could summon them up.

"I can explain what hes doing but I'm afraid it would go over everyone but a teachers head due to the level and complexity of magic being used." Luna smiled politely at the Charms teacher, a twenty something blonde Swedish witch, who was pulling at her hair in frustration. "You see, the rune cluster that my beloved is drawing into the air is a highly complex summoning matrix that lesser experienced practioners of evocation magics won't practice unless they have a Class S barrier matrix encompassed by a Coven Safety Iron Maiden as lead oversight in case things go wrong. The very object that my dear Harry is summoning is-"

A wave of magic thick like molasses rushed to fill the room before it disappeared. Every eye turned to Harry who was holding what looked like a gun in his hands. The muggleborns and Half-bloods who were familiar with popular muggle cinema identified it to themselves a Desert Eagle though it was clear it was heavily modified. The grip was the hide of a magical creature of some sort based off the rmagic in the room bouncing off it, the slide was engraved with runes of varying purpose and the slot where the clip fed into the gun itself was smooth like the frame had been forged as one single piece.

"Well it seems you won't have to waste the month remaking this love" Harry said sliding the gun into his hoody pocket.

"Mr. Pervell! The Headmistresses office! Now! You as well Ms. Lovegood!"

Harry snickered to himself as Sarah and Dereks heads smashed onto the desk. Muttered 'insults' were tossed at him from the sibling pair but he shrugged it off. The pair were just put out that he did something stupid and light years ahead of everyone else. As usual. "The doors always open Sarah" he said with a cheeky wink before Luna tugged him out with a huff all the while calling him an idiot.

* * *

-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

Albus Dumbledore was staring grimly into the fireplace trying to ponder out his next moves. Harry Potter was supposed to be his spare in case Jason got himself killed and now that was gone. If he was to understand it properly magic itself said he was not a Potter but a Pervell, that was far more dangerous than any threat the Potters could throw out after how Harry neutered them in all regards; not just that but he was jn possession of not only the Elder Wand but also the ultimate Invisibility Cloak that could hide from Death itself. The very fact that the fate of the stone was nebulous and up in the air disturbed greatly. His thoughts were interrupted by a trill from Fawkes as the phoenix settled on his shoulder. "What is it Fawkes?" he asked not looking to his familiar. If it was anything short of groundbreaking or life threatening he may just toss the bird in the fire himself.

Fawkes looked offended at that dismissive way the human spoke to him and made it known with a harsh trill. He dropped the letter, though he made certain to singe the envelope so it began to smoke, into the old wizards lap before flying off through the window. If he didn't shape up and get back on a righteous path of truly good he'd terminate the bond between them to find another human worthy of himself & the benefits the bond would offer.

Dumblore hissed as ash fell into his beard and he quick smacked out the small flicks of fire. He'd deal with Fawkes later but this letter... His mind blanked for a moment seeing the addressing.

 _Ordinal Scale Trials committee_

He had to take his glasses off and clean his glasses before he looked back to it. The writing hadn't changed, he wasn't imaginig it. He'd heard of the Ordinal Scale Trials, most wizard and witches worth their salt had, but never in Hogwarts history had they been chosen to compete in it. Tearing the letter open his eyes scanned the contents rapidly, his eyes hardening like marbles. Perhaps he could use this chance to exploit his pawn to be prepared to face Voldemort sooner rather than later. As loathesome as he was to admit his plans would take years to ready Jason but this tournament would be a greater trial by fire than his own plans would be.

Striding over to his desk he grabbed a parchment and quill before penning a response that Hogwarts would be honored to participte.

* * *

-Back in Wales with Harry and Luna-

"So, who wants to tell me why I have an irate Charms teacher telling me you summoned a weapon without being in appropriate safety measures?" the Headmistress asked looking between the two students before her.

"Two things, one- its not a weapon in the tradtional sense." Harry offered the gun to the Headmistress when he saw her eyebrow raise. "That is my tournament foci. While I will admit it probably wasn't the smartest idea to summon it in the middle of class, I was bored out of my skull and done with the classwork. Did you know that there are very limited uses for the lumos charm beside being a light to see by? I mean sure, you could overpower the charm and aim it to blind or severely damage someones eyesight but thats about it. Not to mention Runes-"

Luna cuffed Harry upside the back of the head. "You're rambling my dear" she said shutting him up. "I'll leave a lot of the mystery about the foci to be unanswered as an engineer and a competitors trust is a necessity. But with the right sequence of incantation and magical sequence that foci is able to compete up to a Class 4 tournament with no problem though I wouldn't recommend you or the team captain putting Harry in all out events like the Sharp Shooters Gallery. The limitations of that" she pointed to the gun being turned over in the Headmistresses hands "is more for Speed Shooting or team based Knock Out trials."

The Headmistress placed the gun down and steepled her fingers. "You made this?" she asked looking directly at Luna.

"Guilty as charged. The hardest part was getting the runes to interact properly with the ward matrices carved into the interior of the barrel so it channels Harrys magical output properly without needing a physical magizine of dummy bullets to shape the magic when it discharges out of the muzzle. Don't get me started on the conductor metal because-"

Harry cuffed Luna upside the back of the head in return drawing a glare. "She only asked if you made it, not how hard it was to make. You are still such a Raven love" he said rolling his eyes. "As I was saying before I was rudely cut off. The second big thing about that wonderful piece of work" a come hither motion made the gun float up into the air and back into his grip "is that though I can already see some of the other teams crying foul already, the runes & wards that allow it to function are legal up to a Class 7 Battle Royale tournament foci. The fact that a lot of the wards and runes are blood linked to only operate for Luna or myself makes this one of a kind really."

The Headmistress silently considered what the pair said for a moment. The foci itself was a masterful piece of work in and of itself. A lot of the runes that decorated the slide were your standard power, recoil dampening and velocity runes but there were a handful of runes she didn't recognize that were linked together into what appeared to be a feedback loop of all the runes etched into both sides of the slide. The ward scheme etched inside the barrel did intrigue her as she saw the first few etching lines but the curve of the barrel prevented a good look at the whole thing. "Can you make custom foci to the same level of the one your betrothed uses for the competiting team?" she asked

For a moment Harry and Luna shared a look. "I can make them but to make one exactly like I made Harrys is not possible. You could call the one he uses a gift I gave him when we became engaged and he told me of his interest in magi tournaments" Luna said thinking up the half lie on the spot. "But I can show the other engineers how to make similar types. Just depends on how much you want to sink into making the foci. Ones like that" she pointed to Harrys "will last generations because I used a material that is highly magic conductive and resists wear & tear associated with magic use to the point each use is like its been barely used."

That had the Headmistress interest skyrocket right then and there. "What is the material you used?" she asked looking between the pair.

"Thrice blessed Faerie Silver" Harry said. While he wasn't particularly shocked that the Headmistress nearly toppled backwards in shock he did raise an eyebrow at Luna who was giggling. "Now now love, we don't laugh when we nearly give someone a heart attack." The scold was rather light as he gave her a naughty no no finger wag.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that it was kind of funny" Luna said pouting slightly at the scold.

"You can't be serious."

The couple turned their heads to look at the Headmistress who seemed to have composed herself. "Get me Verasiterium and I'll tell you the same thing and so will Luna. My tournament foci is made of Thrice blessed Faerie Silver" Harry said with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Oh Harry, I just remembered something that would really give her a heart attack if this is shocking to her by itself" Luna said blinking owlishly.

Hary turned in his chair and poked Luna on the nose. "No, bad Luna. I am not summoning _that_ here. Nor am I summoning **_THAT_** **short** of all out war. The amount of things its been exposed war is the only time..." His head turned hearing the thunk of flesh meeting wood and saw the Headmistresses head on her desk cursing to herself in Welsh under her breath. "I think we broke her Luna Love "

* * *

-November 2nd, Magical Germany-

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to this years hosting of the Ordinal Scale Trials. We have some of the worlds most magically talented young minds here to represent their schools on this hallowed ground. Each school will duke it out for the top spot and whomever clinches that spot will walk away with one hundred thousand galleons to be split ten ways among the engineers &casters. My name is..."

Harry tuned out the announcer as he ran a check over his foci to make sure there were no knicks into any of the runes that may cause them them to backfire. "Unless your name is Luna Lovegood do not interrupt my process" he said not looking up to the presence before him that already knew was not his Luna. Her aura was vibrant and colorful in feel while this person had a feeling of secrecy and... No, it couldn't be him. Looking up he had to clench his teeth seeing the cause of most of his pain and angst in his previous life. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I would suggest you leave this area if you do not wish to disqualify your school for you trying to steal information on another team while the preparation stage is underway" he spat at the old man with hard emerald green eyes glaring at the old wizard.

"Harry my boy, I-".

A paralyzing bullet of pure magic ripped through Dumbledores leg dropping him unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes. Summoning a team of official tournament refs he told them that the Headmaster for the Hogwarts team was trying to snoop out information to give his students an edge. While Dumbledore tried to talk his way out of it, very unsuccessfully Harry noted, and was dragged off he felt that familiar vibrant aura come up behind him before slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"You ok love? I heard a shot go off around here" Luna said squeezing Harry gently and kissing his cheek. No one but her and whoever it was Harry fired at could prove the shot came from Harry, a small blessing. Even if the other person reported being 'shot' it wouldn't do them any good since unlike ninety nine percent of tournament guns that used dummy rounds or spent cartridges that shaped the magic being shot out at the objective of the event & got ejected from the foci, all of the bullets from Harrys gun was fully magical 'bullets' thanks to the etchings of the runes & ward scheme inside the barrel.

"Dumbledore is here."

Luna froze at that. How could Dumbledore The Dud be here at a world class tournament? "Did he-"

"I don't know why he was over here or what he wanted to say to me, my galleons on my being too harsh on the Potter morons and giving them a second chance to redeem their failings, but after seeing the team roster sheet tucked into his robe I gave him a fair warning to leave before he get his schools team disqualified for spying on the competition during the prep stage being in effect. He didn't listen so my finger 'slipped' in irritation and 'accidentally' shot out a paralyzing round that ripped through his leg. He went down with the grace of a sack of potatoes." Harry heard the snort as Lunas grip tightened on him. "Tournament refs dragged him off after I summoned them so I-"

"For the first time in tournament history ladies and gentlemen we have to announce an event loss before the tournament begins in earnest. Due to spying attempts on the behalf of Hogwarts team by its Headmaster they automatically forefeit the tournaments first match against their opponent the Welsh Institute of Higher Magic giving them the early lead in the tournament right now."

"It would seem things are looking up dear." Harry gave Luna a peck on the lips as he holstered the gun on his hip.

Over in the Hogwarts prep area the entirety of the team was glaring daggers at Dumbledore. They were there to _compete_ , to bring the school some credibility back on the international platform, and he was going to get them kicked out of the tournament at this rate before it even began! "Out of touch with reality fool needs to be outed for someone younger and more up to speed with the world as it is and not how it was in his prime" one of senior Ravenclaw engineers said with a sneer aimed at the schools Headmaster.

"We agree" the other four engineers, six and seventh year Slytherins whose families were firmly in the grey political camp, chorused at once. While their parents didn't lean toward the Light or the Dark side of any given issue, as a whole they and their families firmly held nothing but disdain for Albus Dumbledore. He was too stuck in what the world was like when he was a younger wizard and tried to mold their country to those standards.

The Ravenclaw engineer, a rather pretty girl with dirty blonde hair & sharp aristocratic features, raised an eyebrow at her fellow engineers automatic agreement. Hearing a group of Slytherins to agree with each other was commonplace considering their ideology of all for one and one for all united front in the public eye but to have a group of Slytherins agree with each other _on someone elses_ point or comment was like finding the location of the Missing Link between humans & primitive primates in a fortune cookie, you could only dream of it. "Since the Headmaster has so **generously** gotten us disqualified from the first match for Merlin knows why, can I have a word with the other engineers? Privately since we have no work to do now "

The Slytherin engineers shared a look before a boy with cobalt blue eyes and hair like midnight black silk shrugged. "Shes a Claw and we don't have problems with them, just those morons in Gryffindor. Plus shes right, the idiot Headmaster is lucky to have not gotten us disqualified from the tournnament completely & only made us forefeit the first match. Lets hear her out" he said shrugging. He heard the others mutter to themselves but follow behind him as he made his way over to the Ravenclaw girl.

Dumbledore grimaced hearing all that was said but walked- read: limped with a cane since the 'shot' leg was unresponsive and a ref took pity conjuring a cane for him though purposefully made it half the minimum height that it would shame him to hobble before an international audience- over to Jason Potter who was glaring holes at him. "Jason, your brother is here. You must make him see reason and-"

"I would sooner inject basilisk venom into the veins of my heart, kill myself and have my corpse presented to the Dark Lord as a **willing gift** than speak to him for your benefit"Jason spat with his lips pulled into a sneer. "This is all your fault to begin with. My mother and father showed me the memories of what happened after the night Voldemort attacked my family. _You_ were the one holding my parents at wand point telling them Harry was nothing but a spare part. _You_ told them he was to be raised isolated from me so that when Hogwarts began and he could begin to learn the family magics, magics neither my father or I can remember because they were stolen Pervell magics that Magic Herself has ripped from our minds since Harry is the only rightful Pervell alive, he would be a broken child happy to please us just to be shown attention. _You_ told them that if they didn't do as you told them to you would use your power as Chief Warlock and head of the Light voting block on the Wizengamot to strip away all dignity and rights the laws allow an Ancient & Noble House by presenting false evidence of them using illegal magics to ward the home at Godrics Hollow." His eyes, the same shade as Lily and Harrys, hardened into cold unfeeling chips. "You made your bed Albus Dumbledore, now lie in and stew on what you've done to us."

Over in the Welsh Institute prep area Harry sneezed violently. "You sick or something Pervell?" one of the older caster competitors asked eyeing the first year warily. He'd had reservations about allowing two first years to join the O.S.T. team, being the current champion team three years running, he accepted only the best. It was only after he saw both Harry and Lunas scores & a showcase of their skills- Lunas skill to interface with Harrys foci _while_ the raven haired boy was casting through it and adjust the levels of restrictions on the rune/ward schene & Harrys borderline ungodly Processing Speed and reflexes- that he allowed them to join. Of course that was being generous since the entire team practically dropped to their knees **_begging_** the couple to join the team.

"Hardly" Harry said with a scowl as he wiped at his nose and glared at the Hogwarts team area where Dumbledore & Jason were in the middle of a screaming match. "Seems the wrong people are talking about me. Agan."

"Wrong people? Again?" the older boy asked confused. "Make some sense could you Pervell.v

"Long story I don't feel like dredging up. If I had to strongly guess, look over in the direction of the Hogwarts preparation and who is having a screaming match with his Headmaster."

The older boy turned his head and trained his eyes on the indicated team. Spotting the aforementioned pair his eyes widened upon seeing who Harry had mentioned. "Jason Potter is-"

Harry was already neck deep in strategy talk with the teams Sharp Shooter since she would be their first caster up on the firing line by the time it took for the older boy to look at him again.

"You will not ask my beloved about that waste of space Jason Potter. You will not ask him about those who would lay claim to him heyond myself or those at our school. You will not tempt Fate or me when it comes to ensuring the man I love is in good spirits. Am I understood team captain?"

The older boy spun around to find himself face to face with cruel silvery blue eyes. "What are you-"

"There are worse things than torture or death" Luna said with a hiss. Before the boy could get another word out a flash erupted from her hand in front of his face. The spell would rewrite his memory of the last ten minutes in regards to what he spoke to Harry about, as far s he would remember he asked Harry his thoughts about the how the other teams prep seemed to match up with their data of previous tournaments. No one got away with getting her husband riled up like that even if the man she loved was partly to blame for his own frustration.

"I did not know leetle boys were allowed into ze tournament."

Harrys and Lunas eyes whipped around sharply hearing the familiar 'insult' that was often used playfully for the raven haired boy. There was only one person who used that 'insult' for Harry among there friends & 'siblings'. Spotting the unmistakeable silvery blonde hair and crystal blue eyes the pair shared a coy smirk. {I wasn't aware Tweety Bird got let out of her cage} Luna shot back in perfect french. If this Fleur Delacour was their friend and 'sister' in her younger body like themselves who knew how many of their group was here .

{Who you calling Tweety Bird, Twinkle Toes and Flak?}

Harry burst in laughter at that at and didn't care at the attention being drawn to him. {Good to see you get a second blossoming Fleur. Time to see if you truly live up to the alias your boy gave you} he said with a challenging gleam in his eye.

"Welcome back from the abyss big sister Eros" Luna whispered to herself as the French and Swedish teams passed by to open the 'first' exhibition match.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what Harry was talking about with the other things that might just kill the schools Headmistress. Is he talking about the Elder Wand? Is he talking about a second weapon foci like the one already described or is something more suited for lethal or borderline lethal encounters? Just what could the second thing Harry said he would only summon in times of all out war only? What has it been exposed to?

Why has Jason had such a dramatic turn around in thoughts about Harry? Does have an end game in mind just like James possibly does when he mentioned to Dumbledore that Harry was Lord Pervell but _didn't_ mention he was Lord Ravenclaw to be as well?

Also, just an important note: the appearance and summoning of the pistol foci is going to be explained in greater detail with the chapters detailing the tournament events. The only explanation I'll hint at for the moment is the past life Harry and Luna lived combined with magic having a similar law like our own law concerning the conservation of matter; a law that woule go somthing along the lines of 'all magic and magical items that have been on the mortal coil will come to the call of the rightful owner & never fade or cease to be'.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bored. Bored. Bored bored bored bored. I am so bore-"

Luna slapped a hand over Harrys mouth while she watched the match between France and Sweden. The way that Fleur was able to so swiftly dodge out of spell fire without more than a seconds glance was as awe inspiring in her younger body as it was in her mature one. "Seems our sister has retained her grace and spacial awareness Harry" she commented idly. A muffled response made her roll her eyes as the clever use of a reflector charm chained with a protego shield sent three spells back at her oppents putting them down for the match handing France the victory. "Do you promise to stop saying the word bored if I remove my hand from your mouth?" she asked turning her head after shooting a playful congratulatory wink at Fleur. Just because she loved Harry didn't mean she didn't let her eyes wander to their single friends in their past life and fantasize a little. Not that it didn't help when she had managed to convice Harry into a foursome one night between herself, Fleur after Bills unfortunate passing and Nymphadora. That was certainly a night to remember considering Harry couldn't move a muscle the next day he was that tired and sore as the three of them used him as a snuggle pillow.

Harry rolled his eyes and licked Lunas hand making her draw it back with a look. "Fine I won't say that but did you know another way to describe it as a-"

Luna cuffed Harry drawing a whine from him. "I swear I'm marrying a child pretending to be a man whose soul is far older than those who don't know would credit it to be" she said cutting off his smart arse remark. "Besides, our big sister is giving us **that** look. I think you know what that means~"

Harry shuddered as the sing song tone of voice was never a good sign. If Luna used the sing song tone of voice it meant one of two things. One, she was horny and she was damn well going to drag him to the nearest broom closet to sate that need; while most would call that an upside to having an adventurous partner Luna tended to be very loud. Especially when you involve some of the girls they knew and had been sexually involved with at one point or another. The second reason that Lunas sing song tone was scary was that it foretold her torturing their enemies for every scrap of information they had in their skull so she could eliminate the threat to them & their family. Given the circumstances he was willing to bet galleons it was the former over the latter considering Fleur looked at them as the french team passed and the blonde veela gave a saucy knowing wink as she flicked her tongue out from between her lips ever so slightly in a teasing manner. "Gods above you women will be the death of me!" he said running for cover.

The team captain was looking over the replay when he felt a person hiding behind him. "Peverell? What in the seven blazes are you doing? And why the bloody hell are you using me as a human shield?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and thin frown.

"Slightly loony girlfriend is giving me a hungry look like she wants to drag me to the nearest broom closet for the remainder of the tournament. Save me!" Harry hissed quietly as Luna seemed to have lost track of him and was bothering the other engineers to see if they saw where he disappeared to in a flash.

The captain laughed clutching his side. "Oh good one Peverell, you had me worried for a second you were serious. Drag you off to the broom closet? I doubt you understand what the broom closet is for let alone that she doe-" He gulped shutting up instantly feeling the barrel of one of Harrys foci against his back ever so close to where his kidneys should be located.

"Insult her intelligence again and I will make your remaining time at school a living nightmare & waking hell. Am. I. Clear?" Harry asked with an icy sharp tone. He could take being the butt of a few good natured jokes, the formative years of his first life he was considered nothing but a joke. When the territory crossed into insulting his beloved Luna all levity fled in terror as War Master Harry Peverell-Ravenclaw-Potter, sans Potter now with his abdication of the Potter name but the point of the title as a whole remained, took over. He never let insults about his lover stand or spread let alone anyone insult their 'brothers' and 'sisters' back then & he wasn't going to let it happen now. They saw first hand how intelligent Luna was first hand, implying she was dumb enough to not know what couples did in a broom closet was hardly going to be taking lying down.

"Wales and England send your Speed Shooter to the competitors box! Wales and England Speed Shooters to the competitors box!"

The captain gave Harry a quick push toward the platform as the arenas magic changed the flags to match the competing countries.

"You dodged a bullet from Harry insulting my wits like that captain" Luna said with a dangerously coy smile from beside the older boy making him jump as he realized she was there when a moment ago she wasn't. "Insult me like that again and I promise you the waking nightmare that Harry promised you the remaining time you have in school will look like a wet dream compared to what I will scare you with captain. Ta, I'm off to talk to the french team. A dear friend of mine and Harrys is over there and neither of us have seen her in such a long time."

The teams other engineers made a whipping motion as the oldest one, a girl of sixteen, smirked giving the appropriate sound effect. "Whipped scared by a pair of Firsties. This is just priceless" she said between snickers, the others agree with exaggerated silent laughter.

-Up on the competitors platform-

While Harry waited for the Hogwarts shooter to walk up he took a moment to look at who was there. The green trim told him that four out of the five engineers were Slytherins, none he recognized off the bat, while one wearing the Head Engineer pin was a Ravenclaw girl named Marie something or other. He frowned as his mind rejected that for a reason til it kicked back who he was thinking about was Marietta Edgecombe, one of the Ravenclaw bitches who was responsible for Lunas torment until he met her in proper during his Fifth Year at Hogwarts. Given this was technically his and Lunas 'first' year in school Marietta would be back at Hogwarts so it wasn't her. Still he knew that he knew the Ravenclaw girl from somewhere and filed it away for later review. A throat clearing made his head turn and he was face-to-face with Katie Bell. For a moment he wondered if she was the Katie he knew but there was no spark of recognition or anything. "May the best mage win" he said offering a sportsman like handshake.

"I plan to" Katie responded with a challenging smirk as she shook the boys hand.

Harry snorted internally but smiled a little at the same time. This wasn't his Katie that had been his friend and quidditch teammate but she had the same fighting spirit and drive to win shining in her eyes. "You'll have to pry victory out of my fingers Gryff" he said with an equally challenging smirk.

Katie blinked in shock. "Did you just call me Gryff? Oh its definitely on now Shortie" she said with a competitive glare as she readied her wand for the plates to launch.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Harry smirked pulling the slide on his pistol. "You call me short and I'll tell you where you can ride that broom all night long Gryff" he retorted.

Katies jaw dropped and looked scandalized while a dark blush flooded her cheeks.

"LAUNCH!"

-Within the team neutral viewing area-

Luna grinned as she snuck up on Fleur and launched onto the blondes back. "Hey there you, miss us much?" she whispered in the older girls ear softly pressing her body flush to the older witch. The shiver that went down Fleurs spine made her grin widen as she nibbled lightly at the tip of the ear closest to her.

"Zat..zat is not fair Luna" Fleur whined panting slightly. Luna knew her ears were particularly sensitive and the easiest way to begin riling her up was playing with her ears, specifically nibbling at the tips. A generous flick of her wrist holding her wand had the younger blonde turned around so they were face-to-face, their noses brushing. "Of courze I mizzed you both. You and 'arry mean the world to me as much as the others Artemis" she said with a soft low rumble of a purr erupted from her throat as she felt Lunas hands run through her hair.

Luna smiled sweetly and pecked Fleurs lips lightly. "I know Eros" she whispered. "So does Harry and you know that. Think you can hold out a little while til puberty kicks in for me and him before the two of us jump him in the sack? Harrys forsaken the Potter name, I'll explain later, and he'll need a second wife to continue on either the Peverell or Ravenclaw name."

Fleur raised an eyebrow in surprise at Harry throwing away the Potter name. In the last life Harry had been beyond proud to be call himself a Potter, what was so different now that made that a not so factor? "I expect a thorough explanation Artemis" she said squeezing Luna around the waist. Several throat clearings made her eyes turn to her teammates. "Ah yes, Luna how you like to meet my teammates and veela sisters?" she asked.

Lunas eyebrow arched slightly looking upon the gaggle of apparently veela girls. She remembered from their last life Fleur had no real friends before she met Harry or the war with Voldemort ended so to see her veela friend had friends among her own kind, all proper endearments attached to the phrase naturally, was a welcome surprise. {Good afternoon ladies. I hope and trust the tournament is treating you all kindly so far. Forgive mine and Fleurs little moment if you could. She and I are the dearest of friends who haven't seen each other in the longest of times. Luna Lovegood, charmed to make your acquaintances} she said offering one hand to the girls though the other was firmly wrapped around Fleurs neck.

The girls blinked surprised by the fluency of the petite blonde witches french. "Ze pleasure is ours Ms. Lovegood. Any friend of Fleurs is a friend of ours" the eldest of the girls said shaking Lunas hand. "Fleur, you never told us about this adorable little"

"I prefer the term petite" Luna cut in taking her hand back.

"Pardon me, adorable petite blonde. She is almost as adorable as your little sister Babi."

"Gabi. Her name is Gabi, not Babi." Luna and Fleur corrected simultaneously. Both blondes grinned slightly and shared a laugh ignoring the raised eyebrows of the other veela.

"Speaking of Gabi-"

"Oh look, the Speed Shooting match is nearly done. I'e wager the tournament committee must be regretting their decision to allow Hogwarts into the qualifiers" one of the other veela girls said shaking her head. While the magical projection showed the scores for Wales was one point shy of a perfect score, ninety nine out of a hundred, while England was barely over fourty five as the spells launched by Harry and Katie collided cancelling each other out as the last two plates went wide of the impact area.

"No one said ze English were skilled."

"Ahem" Luna said with a sharp clearing of her throat and a light glare.

"None of that Artemis" Fleur said softly as she rested her chin on Lunas head. "Luna and her boyfriend 'arry, the Wales Speed Shooter, are English born with a disdain for their own countrymen."

"Disdain?" Luna asked with a harsh barking laugh. "Its more than just simply disdain Fleur and you know this. The majority of them are inbred sycophants, my family and mine & Harrys friends are the exceptions, who think a man long past his prime is the next Merlin himself. Their Minister of Magic is no more than an ostrich with his head in the sand and a puppet whose strings are pulled by the corrupt officials lining his pockets with galleons. Disdain doesn't begin to describe how we feel about the joke of a country."

-Competitors box-

Harry theatrically blew on the barrel of his pistol foci before holstering it on his hip. "Better luck next time Bell. Oh and get a proper foci. Wands are vastly left wanting for much in tournaments like this. Rigid is good for a broom but not for a tournament focus. But then again Ms. Bell, you more about a rigid broom then I do don't you" he said with a conspiratory wink before walking off. The sputtering he heard behind him as the tournament officials called the match in favor of his school. Searching the team prep areas he saw a lack of Lunas presence making him frown slightly. His eyes scanned around til he found the neutral viewing area for the competing teams. Seeing Luna held in the arms of Fleur while the other french team members were laughing about something one of them said made his shoulders relax. Strolling over he caught the tail of his lovers words. "Luna love, I do hope you aren't talking off our french friends ear off."

"'arry!"

Luna grinned to herself and dropped to her feet with a little effort. Watching Fleur tackle Harry in a flying tackle of a hug made her chuckle despite the other veelas confusion. "If you're wondering why my betrothed is not a jibbering and drooling mess in the combined presence of you all, he is immune to the Allure. Don't ask me how or why, its merely fact" she said with a shrug. Parts of the rapid fire conversation met her ears and made her double in laughter mentally as the barest signs of a blush rose on Harrys cheeks at a double entredre Fleur said before kissing his cheeks.

"He iz most... Unique zen, no? I do believe that is the right word in english." The girl frowned thoughtfully for a moment.

"Woman you are going to be the death of me one of these days!"

Luna snorted in amusement as she smiled adoringly at the sight of Harry pinned under Fleur on the floor. "Somethings never change" she said to herself as adoration mixed in with the amusement as Harry turned the tables on Fleur she was the one under Harry as he huffed. "Don't, hes not going to hurt her" she said throwing an arm out to block the other veela from interfering. "They're too good of friends to hurt each other willingly and knowingly. Them play fighting like is their way of catching up after being apart for a spell."

The other french girls didn't look convinced til laughter escaped the pair and they were laid side by side on the floor.

"See, I told you they wouldn't actually hurt each other."

* * *

A/N: longer chapters are en route for this story but I want to shine a light on some of the relationships that will be important in this story, the first relationship to take the spotlight is obviouy Fleur but she won't be the last. Also before people begin to say it, talking shit to psych out your competion is perfectly acceptable even if your're throwing innuendo around like harry was was with Katie.


	7. Brothers showdown and short recap

Harry grinned mean spiritedly as he and two of his teammates faced off against the British contigent. "Jason, Jason, Jason... You're better off surrendering before mommy and daddy have to bandage your ego. Or should I say that your precious Headmaster will need to soothe your wounded pride with more remedial special and private training? Has he showed how he likes his wand polished yet?" he asked with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Luna palmed her face at the collective shock that could be heard around the arena. 'Do not jump down there and beat the man you love into the ground. Whatever you do don't jump in there and beat his butt black & blue' she thought ignoring the shocked gasps around her.

"Wow... I don't know what problems those two have between themselves but thats just wrong" the team captain said with a look on his face like he was half way ready to puke. "And not to mention gross on about a hundred different levels."

"Oh trust me, if Harry wants to gross people out he will do so with flying colors worthy of a Gay Pride flag. No, what hes doing is the same thing he did with the Speed Shooter" Luna said shaking her head.

"And that is?"

"Getting into their head by talking smack obviously." The co-captain, a girl with auburn hair and dark blue eyes, gave her classmate a hipcheck to knock some sense into him. "Not exactly how I'd get in their heads but seems effective nonetheless. I don't know what beef Harry has with the kid in the front but its obviously personal and hes not going to pull punches. Not that I'd expect him to considering the type of task master he is since hes incorporated a physical regiment to our practice to make controlling our magics far more fine tuned."

-in the arena-

Jason bristled but said nothing as his two teammates for the event tensed. Calling the scores for Britain poor throughout the events was being kind and that only added to the irritation he felt by Dumbledores continued attempted demands for him to talk sense into Harry. To his right the Hufflepuff girl, Tonks or whatever her name was-he hadn't been paying particular attention except for the fact her hair changed colors regularly-, and his left being a Ravenclaw guy were completely irrelevant at this point. Even if blood and magic didn't say he was a Potter Harry was still his brother. Just what it would take to bash that into his skull he wasn't sure but for the moment he wanted to beat his face into the ground for the insinuation of him polishing Dumbledores wand. "We'll see who goes down brother and who wins this" he bit out in reply gripping his wand tightly in hand.

"I'm sorry but did you call me something Jason? I couldn't hear you over the self-entitled bullshit spewing from between your lips" Harry said as he pulled on the slide to his pistol readying the runic arrays and ward schemes to be worked. The violent twitch of Jasons brow made his mean spirited grin turn into a vindictive smirk.

The other two Welsh students looked between themselves shocked. Did the english boy Harry was having a verbal pissing match with call him brother? The raven haired boy never spoke about his family or home life so knowing he had siblings was a surprise. Hell, when orientation day came in to allow parents and family members to interact with the school faculty & see the school itself Harry was the only one of the first year students to be solitary in regards to no family showing hide or hair. Granted that his girlfriend Lunas parents had come and they treated Harry much like a part of their family already there was a clear difference between blood family and being treated like a part of the family. "Harry whats th-"

"Leave Jason Potter to me, select your targets from the other two as you wish. Get in my way and I will up your physical training regiment by four times for a month & I will make sure you do it. Daily. Don't think I won't" Harry said cutting off the question he knew was coming. The captain and co-captain didn't dare interfere where he ruled as king on the team where physical training was concerned and they all knew that. To interfere was as good as asking to not only be worked to the bone just shy of blacking out from pure physical exhaustion.

The two students gulped nervously and a motion to take the english person before their person confirmed their choices. Best to let Harry work out this vendetta with his 'brother', if they were actually related, and steer clear of the carnage.

"Oh, word of advice for who takes the girl on the left- shes a metamorphmagus. Expect her to use that against you to dodge out your spells" Harry said pointing to Tonks who shot himna sly wink and a mouthed 'Wotcher Harry'.

"Three! Two! One!"

"You're going to regret everything you ever did Jason" Harry mouthed at his former brother.

"Start! The second Team Knockout is underway ladies and gentlemen. In a battle of wits and strategy who will come out on top?!"

-inside the neutral viewing area-

Fleurs eyes followed every movement from the first application of Self-Acceleration magic that Harry used to boost his speed before seeming to vanish in a blur. Despite his teammstes keeping the other two Hogwarts casters occupied she was sorely disappointed with the third ones reckless casting trying to put Harry down as quickly as possible. {Stupid British swine is lucky the wards protect against up to Class A destructive spells} she muttered to herself in french. Even being in her younger body and needing to train her eyes to keep up with the speed Harry was moving at she could tell what his plan of attack was. Unlike Harry the other boy was heavy, not the obese kind of heavy but the muscle distribution was vastly different from Harrys lithe athletic form, and her friend was going to abuse that fact to its maximum effect to tire him out.

"So I figured now was about as good a time as any to give you an explanation Eros."

Fleur looked to her left hearing the familiar voice and saw Luna leaning on the rail. "Considering 'Arry is playing with his prey, yes it is. Just what is this whole deal about him giving up the Potter name? Last time he was so proud to be one and.. Theres a lot mizzing Luna I don't understand" she said drawing the smaller blonde into her side and hugging her with one arm.

"I promised you a thorough explanation but that will have to wait til after the tournament. You never know whose listening to who and reporting to who the hell knows. The short version is Harry hates his family in this version of the world for what they did to him before his soul was shot into his younger body. He also by magic and blood determination at Gringotts is not a Potter descendant" Luna said as she rested her head on Fleurs chest and nestled into her side, her voice only loud enough for her veela friend to hear. "The boy Harrys making a mockery of, thats his twin brother Jason Potter. Instead of being the one to survive the curse his brother did and as such Jason was given the title of Boy-Who-Lived. Harry and Jasons parents are alive but because we are intimately familiar with the MO for Albus Dumbledore and his scheming for 'The Greater Good' he convinced James and Lily that Jason needed to be trained earlier than Harry. Theres more dots to be connected but I'm sure you can pick out a few right away without my help. You're more than a pretty face and a rockin body after all."

Fleurs eyes hardened into dark pools of anger as she glared first at the boy who Luna said was Harrys twin before her gaze turned to Albus Dumbledore who was lookig quite sourly at the arena. "Voldemort still attacked ze house at Godrics Hollow then?" she asked.

"Yes."

Fleurs glare turned even harsher on the form of Albus Dumbledore as he seemed to be cursing to high heaven. "And ze old goat is up to his usual tricks?" she asked rhetorically. "To manipulate two parents into forcing them to essentially choose a 'favorite' son and treat the other as some sort of spare part... I should burn him alive now and save us all the trouble." A passionfyre orb formed in her free hand til it was snuffed out. Glancing down she saw one of Lunas hands interlaced with her own and their palms flush.

"Not now. Too many eyes and theres so much we need to gather intel on. We don't know all of whom are back amongst our family. Harrys reaction to Katie tells me she isn't and until this match is over Tonks is up in the air. We don't know if the prophecy is the same as it was in our world and thats not even scratching the surface of things we need to find out. Patience Eros and when it comes time to kill Dumbledore, I only say when because I can see it will be a necessity, you can roast him alive AFTER Hary gets his pound of flesh. I'll even give you the spit pole to roast him on over a roaring pit of your flames."

-in the arena-

Harry ducked a bludgeoning hex and smirked at Jason whose patience seemed ready to tur into pure anger & frustration. While he purposefully had yet to use any offensive magic to knock Jason out of the event he took pleasure in making hjm look like a fool. Every spell that came close to hitting him was stopped halfway with singular magic bullets fired off before he took to a new position. "Feel like giving up yet Jason? Our teammates are down for the count and its only use left. Save some face while you can. I haven't taken you seriously this whole time and I know you know that. Do you want me to uttedly demolish you with one spell? Or will you surrender? Choice is yours."

Jasons vision went red as he cut a vicious line with his wand. "SECTUM SEMPRA!"

Harrys eyes harded into dangerous gems as he exectued an acrobatic display worthy of an olympic athlete by pushing off an upturned chunk of stone and passing over the curse that cut the stone chunk into pieces. "Have it your way." Harrys voice took on a cold and emotionless tone as his pistol disappeared into his holster. "Alpha priority restraints lifted: Gate of Archimedese open!" From a runic spell circle he drew out a rifle as his feet touched the ground. The metal of the rifle was pitch black with red accents and had a rail mounted scop with the same design of his pistol meaning there was no cut out slot for a magazine. "Material Burst: Single Shot Knock Down."Before Jason could react Harry pulled the trigger once and got pushed back several feet by the recoil of the shot..

For a moment no one said anything until Jason fell to his knees coughing up blood and the sound of snapping wood filled the air. The match was called for Wales due to the use of Restricted Class A Dark Magic from Jason as healers rushed onto the field. Harry didn't need to know his teammates would fine, the two boys had got hit hard with a few jinxes with a heavy impact but the tournament armor for such Team Knockout events minimized the actual damage to bruising at worst. Looking in Jasons directions he sneered at ths boy and spit on the ground. "Nice job resorting to Dark borderline Black Magic Jason, trying to kill me huh? We'll see how much longer your filthy medival excuse fora school is in this tournament" Walking away he shoved the rifle into a runic spell circle and just as it was rhwre before it was like it had never been.

-up in the neutral viewing area-

Lunas lips were pulled into a thin line as she trembled in anger. "The...nerve!" she hissed with fury in her eyes. She was no saint by any measure but to blatantly use a lefhal spell in a tournament where it was to show off a schools talented youth and attempt murder in front of thousands of witnesses was astronomically stupid!

"Nym says Wotcher all." Harry didn't stop on his way as Fleur and Luna seemed to be glaring death holes at Jason as healers carried him off on a stretcher while tournament referrees collected the pieces of of the broken wand as evidence. There would be a few more events today before the first day of the O.S.T. closed and luckily Wales was not competing. He didn't feel like answering questions even though he knew he probably would have to when the tournsment refs potentially make a stink about him using his rifle. Just because it wasn't the primary registered foci didn't mean that as a precaution he didn't register his rifle too just in case it was needed.

Storing his gear in his locker and closing it with a lock that responded to his, and Lunas though he didn't say anything about that out loud, magic he hit the shower. The one thing he had to give to Jason was the staying power to cast such a wide range of spells before his fuck up. "Guess his training with Dumblefucks is paying off. For him. Too bad hes dealing with a war commander who knows how to get shit done without reaorting to that type of magic unless absolutely necessary" he said to himself as he shed towel and stepped under the spray of hot water. If he was smart he would return to the viewing area or the team prep area but couldn't be arsed too with the slight winding from summoning and using one shot of Material Burst. It was with this thought in mind he made a mental note to up his training regiments to double their current grade. If one shot of Material Burst, equivalent of ten back to back slightlg overpowered bludgeoning hexes, put a dent in his reserves no matter how small and winded him he wasn't training hard enough.


End file.
